Which Love Never Lighted
by KamiNoMa
Summary: For years he had been bound by a curse, brought about by his inabilty to love and care. His heart grew colder and he became a monster with no hope of salvation but, maybe one unlikely girl could see into his dark soul and lead him to light...SoulxMaka
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone who reads this and thank you^^ it seriously means a lot to me!

This is my first fanfic ever published, i hope it is of quality and i would love to hear what you think!! please R&R. Arigato!

**Disclaimer: I neither own Soul Eater nor Beauty and the Beast. That's life.**

**Chapter One—The One Who Lives in Dark**

Stirring as light hit his face, he sat up in his bed and groggily rubbed his eyes. All around him curtains and drapes were being pulled open allowing in a flood o f blinding light which dazzled his sight away. Annoyed, the young man made a mistake in moving in his partially disabled state and plummeted out of bed, face first into the luxuriously carpeted floor. A voice just above his head, curiously close to ground level, addressed him buoyantly.

'Ah, good morning, master I am glad to see that you are awake. It is time to start another beautiful, symmetrical dayཀ' Groaning, the said 'master' recovered from his fall and peered in the direction from which the voice came. To his slightly mild surprise he saw naught but an old-fashioned, brass balance scale in front of him. The peculiarity of this scene was that this object had approached him of its own accord and it wavered as though awaiting a response. That aside, the brass antique scale, marked with three evenly spaced white bars on its left arm, had apparent eyes, nose and mouth. So it had an animated face. Weird as this was, inexplicable recognition came to mind as the boy sat crossed-legged on the floor, glaring murderously at the no longer daunting instrument.

"Kid," he said, still highly annoyed. "Is there any particular reason that you must always wake me up so early in the morning, every day? Can I not sleep?" Rocking himself to his heel and standing up, he sighed exasperated as he looked around for the shirt he had thrown off precariously last night, uninterested in the scale's, Kid's, answer. Still, it responded reproachfully.

"That is not the way master. Start the day off poorly and it shall surly be a poor day to be expected." Hopping on the bed, it began tugging the many grand sheets in efforts to straighten them neatly.

"Don't I have a maid to do that, and not you?" the master asked, his voice hinting his growing irritation of the newborn day.

"Ah, yes but I thought I'd just do it while I was here. Is there anything specific that you would like for breakfast this morning?" The scale replied, trying to change the subject. The low growl from the house's master told him that he was had enough of and thus Kid scurried off to hassle someone else, less trivial than the young man before him, about perfection of house management. Kid slid out the grandiose bedroom doors, leaving the young man to freshen up.

Dressing now, he looked at himself in the mirror with contempt. There he was, Soul Eater Evans, sole master of this huge mansion and its contents and that alone. His shocking-white hair that spiked casually giving the appearance of being unkempt contrasted vividly against his lightly, but rich tan skin while dripping an occasional drop of water down his neck. His body was lean and muscular, results of rebellious adventures in his past and the occasional workouts he did when he felt up to it. All-in-all, he was quite a handsome figure, except for the scowling face he gave his reflection, his eyebrows furrowed, nose slightly flared and his jaw jutted out slightly in his defiance against life. But what would make any person think twice about him was his blood-coloured eyes that glared from beneath half-lids. Those crimson red eyes that seemed to glow aggressively, all the while his composure remained that of a gentleman, emanated an inescapable feel of malevolence that chilled almost anybody to the bone.

As he slid his elegant black, pinstriped jacket over his toned shoulders and his deep-red dress shirt a wicked grin traced itself along his features. He noted with grim interest that there was a break in life's regular, boring routine.

Today . . . he had a guest.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there! um...this is chapter 2 and i wanna say that this might drag a bit. i just wanna get the setting for the story done and then hopefully something else comes to me.

**Disclaimer: I neither own Soul Eater nor Beauty & the Beast. just want to put that out there.**

* * *

**Chapter Two—And On She Plods**

Tiredly, Maka Albarn got out the keys to her, her father's and his partner's cottage-like house. It was a temporary dwelling while the two men, her father Spirit Albarn and Franken Stein, worked on an important mission in the area. Kicking off her shoes and tossing her bag aside in a very uncharacteristic, sloppy way, she glanced around for signs of life. Of course Professor Stein was out. He was looking for leads in the case of the witch he might be after. Her father wasn't about either, she judged with her specially keen sense of others' presences and their souls.

Maka giggled mirthlessly. This was never a surprise; to not have him home before noon; after him having left before eight the night before. Her father could easily be helping the Professor in his scouting but instead he excused himself with a wailing "I can't leave my Makaaaaaa alone in this dangerous village with a kishin running aroundཀ" But where did he find himself? At a local bar that served her womanizing father just right, capable of hanging out with the most promiscuous of thoughtless, pride-less women of the village, while ingesting the most vile amounts of alcohol. No surprise that he rarely got home before noon but, that suited Maka just fine. She got a part-time job to collect her own information and he didn't even know about it. When faced with his simpering face and whimpering howls of proclaimed love for her and his divorced wife Maka merely got a migraine and ended up resorting to violence to shut her father up. One Maka-chop would suffice in silencing him for an hour at most.

Maka shrugged her shoulders with indifference and fatigue as she awoke from her uncomfortable contemplation before she could start thinking about the more of the past. She didn't need to work herself in a rage this early morning. Besides, he was no papa of hers.

After a long evening of work, she had stayed at a friends house, which was nearer to the little restaurant which they both worked. Truthfully, Maka would have preferred to hang out in what the village called a library, though it was very, very small. But, instead she found herself employed, her way of trying to contribute towards the completion of this mission. Listening for clues in local gossips was the best she could do seeing as both her despicable father and professor Stein forbad her to partake in their work because of the ranking of the mission and the over-all danger of it.

Maka was so tired as she set a pot of tea to boil. She miserably wondered at why she had asked–no, insisted almost to the point of begging (but Maka Albarn did not beg) on tagging along. She sat at the table and sighed. This was going to be a long, miserable trip.

Maka rested her head on her arms, hoping that sleep would come to her but at that moment a loud rapping and banging sounded at the front door. _Who the hell, at this time — _

"Oh, good morning," Maka muttered monotonous, suppressing a disgusted groan and stepping back.. A huge woman, her blonde locks frizzed and her eyes wide with worry and fear. This, Maka only noticed after getting over her enormous bust, which was just miraculously coveredby a shimmering piece of purple fabric that extending to be an excruciatingly short dress, by logic reasoning.

_One of papa's "lady friends". _Maka sneered inwardly but nevertheless she couldn't deny this woman a confidante with her problems.

"What's the matter?" Maka asked, opening the door wider to allow entrance into the house.

"You must be Maka-chan. So cuteཀ Spirit-senpai speaks so much of you," the woman stepped in and shuddered. "Ohཀ Your dear papaཀ He's been taken prisonerཀ" Maka eyed her seriously, her weariness gone. Her father might be a cheating, bimbo-loving fool but he was also able to take care of himself, being the complete, lethal and renowned Death-Scythe that he was. But...if he was intoxicated it was questionable how well an attack situation would turn out.

"By whom?"

The woman looked down at the girl, unwilling to put fear into this such an innocent child. She shuddered again, inhaled and then said seriously, "The Bladed Beast that resides in the abandoned mansion"

******

Trekking up the wild incline of the Hill of Lost Souls, an ever worry and grievance of the below establishment, Maka forgot her fatigue and recalled the tales she'd heard of the place she sought. Apparently, somewhere deep within the twisted forest there was a mansion in which a highly prestigious family used to reside. They had been like royalty among peasants and had rarely ventured anywhere nearer than where they were to the little, undeveloped village below; they were very vague, which constituted to the little memory that remained of them. At least, the whole was more or less forgotten with the exception of their supposed youngest son, whom was now a feared legend.

After much compilation of oral stories, Maka concluded to this story:

Once upon a time, there was a very wealthy family that occupied a castle-like mansion far atop the hill. The Evans family they were. They were widely renowned for their many prosperous generations of successful, wealthy (apparently the villagers had adorn their riches a lot) heirs, political influence and they're outstanding line of talented musicians, the main trait of the Evans' blue blood. That aside they were a beautiful people, the appearance of deities. Though, to be fair, very few ever won a glance of them to tell for sure so to say that nothing personal was known about them went without being said.

Truthfully, they were only occasionally at 'home', usually traveling the world's length in all their glamour. Their only interactions with the village below consisted of indirect charity contributions and the ever so rare maid being sent on some errand and never being seen again. There was one date in history when the Evans were displayed like objects of fascination for the small town. One November day, an almost legendary traveling music festival stayed a while for a concert in the little village of Death Village and had got the family to play. There was the Lady Marcella Evans, most competent with the string quartet, her husband Roman Evans skillful cello playing and their son, Wes with his outstanding violin. Curiously, that was all, though many had expected another member. That day passed rather quickly, the people more interested with other aspects of the Evans than their talent, and from then on, all they had to feed the gossiping desires were blatant rumors, while life continued as secretly as before behind the mansions walls, or as secretly as they could now the family had brought with the fair Blair Melonna into their home.

The girl was a gorgeous thing-she had to be to have been accepted by the Evans and It was said that no man could be denied upon looking into her entrancing, liquid gold eyes. It was as if she would cast a spell on them-or so the word got out. Aside from being notorious for her bountiful beauty, miss Blair was also a highly prodigious harpist; she would be a fine addition to a family of musicians and so it was concluded that she was engaged to the Evans' son, but it wasn't Wes. Being the very 'friendly' girl she was, Blair couldn't stand to remain in the mansion day-in and out and often she would explore the village and socialize. That was how the truth leaked–or rather spurted out.

Blair Melonna was to wed not Wes, but his younger brother,-whose name was lost, being riddled with tales upon tales. This was a shock. The boy no one knew existed, had never been seen, was Blair's fiancé. And so it went, once she started talking about him, she couldn't stop. She told everyone with ears of how great he was, how cute, how handsome. She spoke of their undying love and how they'd be together forever, but sadly these feelings weren't reciprocated and within two weeks of her arrival Blair was running away with a few belongings. She found comfort with the lively night-folk and poured out her anguish. The unknown He had straight-out turned her away and refused to marry her. All it took was two minutes and he never encountered her again, locked up in his private quarters and she fled the mansion.

Days passed, all spent in the village's recreation spots, the nights dedicated to the bars until one evening she did not show up. Blair sat a distance from the grand house of her lover, her body poised with her fingers hovering over harp strings. The sole witness who had gone to look for her told of glowing eyes and living hair. The air froze and life ceased in the area. Nothing moved and she began to play. Her fingers plucked away at the strings for hours and hours, the melody growing colder and colder but softer until you could only replay what you heard as her hands worked the air instead. A single tear watered the earth below her and limped away, never to be seen again...

In no later than a week, the family left looked like they were gone for good. The younger son was not with them. As more time passed, the thoughts of an empty mansion tempted the youth and their hopes for easy money. No one stopped them from venturing up the hill and no one saw them down. They never came back. This continued until not a soul would dare go half way up, not family nor friends, search parties, law officials or the 'baddest' punks that claimed the title. They were afraid, but they were proud to and so to compromise between their feelings they formed stories of ghastly beast and ghosts. The stories were believed and accepted as truth and told as legend as the years passed. Now, no one sane and knowledgeable even spoke of going, much less do so, to the Cursed Evans House...

Rumor and legend has today that the young, abandoned boy transformed into a hideous monster that could slash through steel as easy as it did its victims. They say, it is trapped to its grounds by the curse the Witch Blair (though men defended her as she being a HOT witch) had cast, forced to live her one-sided love for all eternity whilst preying upon the souls in his reach; they being dead with seconds without uttering a scream to the heavens for mercy. They say that some of the house servants were trapped there, forever to abide by the demon's will unless they too had been devoured whole.

And that was the story. Up to this day, a guessed seventy years later by Maka, the spell still remains, the beast still prowls and souls of the unweary still perish at its hands. Maka rubbed her temples frustratingly as she recalled the tale. The legend had been recounted with such forbidding gloom and grief in every questioned person's voice, their eyes all widening at the mention of their greatest fear as if seeing it instead of her. She understood, of course, that everyone in this town had been, in one way or another, connected to a victim and experienced the hardships of losing a loved one and for being unable to exact revenge they hurt more but sorry as she was, Maka could not help feeling unfazed by this terror. In fact, she was all the more eager with each oral account, to see it-no, him, face to face.

It so happened that whenever she thought about this, about who he might really be underneath all those given titles, she felt weird or incomplete and felt something pulling her somewhere. This phenomenon of soul-stealing could not have scared her less, it was a common problem to be dealt with from where she came and that was part reason why she was here now. To deal with these occurrences and to answer that which called her forward. It was this that brought professor Stein and her father to this part of the world, so far from home, they had to exterminate the menace suspected to be a pre-kishin or an evil being with a tainted soul. The possibility of a witch pulling the strings behind this was also strong, thus making the mission an extremely dangerous one, so much so that Maka, a minor student without a weapon of her own, would be more bad than good. Still, she got her way eventually, fighting determinedly, being fueled by the inexplicable curiosity she felt in her very own soul.

Again, Maka sighed. Through compromise she was supposed to stay within the village but she couldn't help that problem now. She had to find her father, or so that was her main excuse. Maka looked around her and surly enough the thick forest began to thin up ahead. Before her a huge aura of forebode loomed, deflecting the sun's warmth and even its light, while muffling the sounds of nature-if anything even lived here anymore. She stopped, feeling angst and mystery washing over her, her eyes closed as she shifted through these various feelings. Then she continued, towards the legend itself.

* * *

What you think is much appreciated. so are reviews^^ that way i might get better


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to Soul Eater (i'm just a crazy fan) and nor do i own Beauty & the Beast (which i do adore)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three—Something Broke

Soul strolled casually sown the basement steps, his footsteps resounding in an eerie tempo. The old-fashioned candle-holders that were in use emitted no warmth and just barely enough light to discern his features-and make them look considerably more menacing. His blood-red eyes stared straight ahead, seeing nothing as ideas of torment played across his mind. His hands were pocketed and his posture slightly slouched and he might have looked like any ordinary teenaged-boy if not for the sleek suite and the almost tangible dark aura around him which spread everywhere around him. Even now, as he neared a coarse, boarded door and a grin spread sparingly across his lips, the mood further degraded and the atmosphere thinned and iced over. Soul stopped in front the door and a rustle was heard on the other side before a body slammed against it.

"I know you're there oniཀ" a man's slightly slurred voice erupted from within. Soul's face remained as it was, uninterested and tired with the antique of this fool, and undid the bolts of the door that were purposely place on the outside. He pulled it open. The man within silenced immediately as the black-clad figure entered.

*****

Frightened blue eyes met the gleaming red ones for a moment before the owner stumbled backwards in surprise. Not even the most dense fool could miss the killing intent that set the crimson alive. Even for the top big-shot Death Scythe, Spirit Albarn, lethal in action and powerful, this one boy made him shake. Until, that is, his most famous arrogance got the better of him and he stood, pointing an accusing finger at the boy.

"K-k-k-kishinཀ" Spirit managed to choke out. "I am going to take your soulཀ"

Said kishin raised an eyebrow slightly. Soul vaguely wondered how this pathetic excuse for a man could hope to accomplish such a feat at all, much less as to claim his, _Soul Eater Evans_, deadly soul.

Without further ado, the red-headed male hopped backwards onto a fighting position, with his arms reaching behind and his back hunching, his face as ferocious as his hang-over would allow. There was no way the little punk was going was going to intimidate _him_. But even as he thought this Spirit felt there was something wrong with the situation. Could it possibly be that he was unable—

"Tch," the demon boy exhaled, never looking away from the man's now bewildered face. Spirit nervously regarded the first prominent sign of emotion in the boy's face.

Sadistic amusement. The demon now grinned in display of some unseen humor, showing abnormal, serrated teeth in the process. Spirit gulped and held back a shudder. All of a sudden his predicament wasn't looking too bright.

Taking a few steps forward, Soul spoke. "You know..."—his voice held the quality of a thing not to be heard, like a secret—"I think I know what you intend_ed_...to do." Stopping a mere foot from his captive, who braced for a sudden attack, Soul cocked his head slightly. "But..." The strain in the air tightened with every pause he made. "Here, in my domain, you are helpless." The last part came out as whispered growl. Satisfied with the terror inflicted in his prey's face, grin still hanging of his lips, Soul raised his right arm up and in a flash it was replaced by a black and red scythe blade.

Spirit eyes widened at the transformation. "You're–you're," He didn't even know what he wanted to say. All he knew was that this could very well be the end-it probably was- and he would never be able to see his sweet, baby girl's face again.

"Your soul is mine," Soul said, enjoying it as he watched cold realization showed in the unseeing pair of blues. About to strike a rattling at the door stopped him and the panicky voice of Kid called in.

"Soul-sama!!! Soul! There's a girl coming down–looking for her father, she says–and she wouldn't be stopped–ཀ" The animated scale yelped and tumbled into the dungeon-like room as a livid girl kicked it in. Spirit, unaware of anything but his inner crying was thinking how he'd never hear his daughter's angelic voice call him again when-

"_Papa!_" The feminine voice growled out, much annoyed. Spirit snapped back to the present to see "his" Maka-chan, a huffing fury in the doorway. He felt two emotions flood through him simultaneously, first joy to see her, immediately overpowered by dread when he saw that the demon-scythe boy's gaze had also fallen upon her. He sweat dropped.

There was nothing reassuring in that gaze.

* * *

**_Hello! i wanna say that i'm sorry this is so short but i hope it was ok and that'll be updating as soon as i type it up(don't really like typing). And i wanna say a big THANK YOU to my first_** **_two reviewers:_ MattsMarshMellow _&_ Big Sister K . _y'all are cool and it made me warm inside :) i think for this i'll offer to sketch one character from an anime/manga of your choice and dedicate it to you or send it to you or...something. Tell me what and how this works please. thanks^^_**

**_ ~~~ambrie-chan~~~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: In no way on do i own Soul Eater nor Beauty and the Beast. just trying to write...**

**P.S thanks to you all who are reviewing^^**

* * *

Chapter Four—Chance the Soul

If Soul were not the cool, collected person he was his mouth would've have been agape as he would be goggling at the girl who just kicked the door in-which, by the way was outward opening. Instead though, he lowered his arm, still in scythe form, and turns his body to face her, his face now rid of the maniacal grin of two seconds ago and his half-lidded eyes locking on her. Instantly the girl before him posed as interesting to him for no explicable reason. Soul studied her, but not her look-not to say she had, he quickly noted. Truthfully, she was nothing much to look at but her presence contradicted her appearance-no. it was her soul that Soul found so intriguing. It was like nothing he'd ever felt. He fleetingly wondered how this frail girl's soul would taste but his thoughts were disturbed as the man, apparently her father, cried out loudly.

"Maka! Maka-chan, get away from here! Makaaa!" He bawled. Quicker than Soul felt to bother stop , Spirit scrambled to his daughter and shook her shoulders. Even faster was her reaction and within an indefinable amount of time the girl had knocked him out..._with a book_.

Dusting her hands off and looking disgustingly at the unconscious lump on the ground she finally noticed Soul and that his gaze was on her. Their eyes met and silence dominated as they stared the other down. A clink sound was heard as the Kid, long forgotten, backed up. This could be a blood bath. Soul decided to speak.

"What are you doing here?" Her gaze never leaving his, Maka answered unwaveringly,

"I came to get my stupid papa."

"He's my prisoner for trespassing, you've no authority to remove him from here."

"I understand, but he's needed elsewhere though, to be honest, he's not that useful. Not even for you," Maka replied, a quirk in her voice. Soul's arm's returned to human form, his brow furrowed ever so slightly and unnoticeable. Her aura was distracting him and a long forgotten feeling of curiosity got the better of him and influenced his next action. He advanced on her causing her to look up from his arm to his face again. Stopping three feet from her, he said darkly,

"Sadly, I will be consuming his wretched soul." He could almost hear the gears in her head start to twirl. Soul swiftly positioned his face inches from her own, smirking at her as she attempted to regain composure as her body rippled from surprise. So close, he should have picked up a fragrance but Soul, driven by a strange, obscure desire to get _something_ from this girl, merely continued his bizarre venture. He bared his sharp, jagged teeth as he grinned maliciously catching her eyes widen and herself to loose a considerable amount of confidence, but her courage remained.

"I'm feeling generous," Soul allowed his voice to tease her senses as he began to circle her slowly, fully aware that her attention followed. "So, how about we make a trade? You for him." At this Maka stiffened, her mind running through her options, which were undeniably few. There were no escape ways. She could try and fight her way out with her father but she somehow knew that two would be a insufficient force against this house's hidden army, and even against the boy alone-she couldn't see him as a kishiin entirely- it would fail. And then bargaining with him was the other option. Playing his game by his rules, him holding all the cards. His eyes told no tales of his true intentions. His smile dared her to make a move. Could she be sure that she wouldn't be hindered from leaving by herself if she took that option? She didn't want to stay and have her soul taken, as is often said, she was to young to die, but if she did that would be her best offer to justice. Letting her papa go so he could return with Stein and put an end to the madness of this village...

Maka shook her head clear and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself and focus on her surroundings. Everything was clouded to her soul perception, the negativity of the area must've been taking affect, but she found what she was looking for. It was a familiar feeling. It was the reason she'd come on this dangerous mission, what had been calling from across the globe. It was this place and something or someone in this haunted building. It was quite possibly the shark-toothed boy who now bargained her soul for that of her father's.

As she now concentrated on the distorted aura in front of her, she smile slightly, not seeing the Soul's surprised face. Maka could _just_ make out something other than darkness in him. Perhaps she could bet on that. Opening her green eyes, they once again found red ones, determination flowing within them and all traces of fear extinguished.

"Promise to let my papa go, and I'll stay here." Soul gave her a sweeping glance.

"Fine." He walked out of the room and gazed upon the ever silent scale. "Escort the man to the village." It nodded furiously and hopped off. Maka now stood in the doorway peering curiously at the two as they spoke. Looking at her flatly Soul said, "Come and I'll take you to your room-unless," his eyebrows rose suggestively, "this is your kind of accommodation." He walked off and Maka, now a bit timid and shy, followed him.

If either of the two were aware of the pair of turquoise eyes that followed them, they didn't show it. The smothered snicker that faded in the dark went unacknowledged also.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: oh no! i don't own Soul Eater and i don't own Beauty & the Beast. well that was a shock '.'**

* * *

Chapter Five—In Cold Corridors

Soul took the corridor on the right and followed a staircase going up to the east side of the grand building. Behind him Maka tried to keep up, uncharacteristically tripping over her own feet every now and then, clear to all she was extremely nervous again. Soul never looked back at her but his mind and thoughts were on her alone. Soul was still confused by the feeling this little girl put into the atmosphere. It was like she deflected the cold bitter darkness or rather just emitted a glowing warmth that could only be seen by the eyes of the soul. In that aspect she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in a long, long time. Soul still had not taken into account her physical attribute further than to recognize her from others. Simply, she was the only human other than himself.

His fingers twitched in the slightest as Maka emerged from around a corner he had just turned. He was still walking unreasonably fast. Soul had a desire to devour her soul but at same time he wanted to keep it and just have it under his eyes until he was sure that he could dispose of it without regret-another feeling he had long done without. Soul frown, Maka still behind him, but barely, couldn't see his face and kept quiet. These uncharacteristic feelings would drive him mad if left unchecked, he concluded. He would loose his cool and his intimidating presence by which the strange girl already seemed so unaffected by. Soul swung the door open and stepped to the side to allow Maka entrance. Maka looked up at him questioningly-she being slightly shorter-trying to avoid his eyes at the same time and failing. Soul returned it for a period before turning his scrutinizing gaze elsewhere. Maka also averted her eyes, slightly flushed.

"Here's your room. You'll stay in here until further notice. You may leave only when accompanied and I shall _never_ hear of you in the west wing of this place. You have been cautioned and will _not_ gain a second chance for any blunders. Mess up and I _will_ take your soul." Soul backed his point up by again catching her eyes with his own grave and deadly ones. Maka backed into the room, pressured by his glare and was only freed form it as he forcefully pull the door shut in her face. She heard several outer locked be put in place and was suddenly frighteningly aware of her compromising position once more. She tugged on the door handle and even gave it a few powerful kicks but eventually she realized that this one was superiorly stronger than the last one she had broken. Despite the panic in her being she uttered no words, partly because she could still see his menacing eyes-they having been burnt into her vision-and partly because she knew he wouldn't answer. Maka slumped to the floor to cry silently. Maybe she was wrong about this young man was her thoughts and worry and fatigue helped her loose faith. She knew to little but she assumed she could trust him. Nightmares ran across her mind until finally sleep finally overpowered her and she ran from them.

Soul's pensive face grew irritated as he encountered a figure enshrouded in shadows. His mood was not one to accommodate foolishness and so this person would be better off on his way. Sighing, Soul stopped and waited for the idiocy to flow from its mouth. None came. Soul looked down. Before him a turquoise, black and white bullhorn, animated with wide eyes and raised 'brows', questioned him with his gaze. Gaining no response, it spoke.

"You know you could have been nicer to the waif, dude. Even someone as great as me sees this and blesses his subjects! I won't be surprised if she dies of fright the next time she sees you! Com'on, man! If you're gonna give her a chance at least be a gentleman. Listen to your God -" Soul had brushed past him. "Hey! The great ME is still talking!!" the bullhorn exclaimed as it hopped after Soul.

"Your mind is as loose as always, Black Star," Soul stated without slowing down. " I have no intentions of seeking the brat's affection. I merely don't feel like eliminating her at the moment"

"Com'on! You mean you aren't tired of this c-" Soul turned and glared death, eyes blazing. He understood that nothing he said would register with this idiot and the case being, he stalked off.

"ORA! ORA! I AM ALWAYS RIGHT! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Black Star shouted, laughing, totally oblivious that he was preferred dead at the moment. "SHE'S THE FIRST YOU'VE LET LIVE..."

"For now," Soul muttered to himself, disappearing into the gloom.

"YOU LOVE HER! NYAHAHAHAHAAA!" Black star continued, to the air it seemed. Kid came to stand beside him, his worried gaze where his master exited.

"Black Star, you're an _idiot_," Kid said exasperated, only to receive a more arrogant cackle.

"THAT IS WHAT YOU THINK BUT WHAT YOU THINK DOES NOT AMOUNT TO MUCH BECAUSE YOU'RE POOR, IGNORANT-" What would have been called his face was shoved forcefully into the wall when Kid attacked him.

"_WILL YOU SHUT UP!"_

Kid hobbled off, huffing. "Of all things, _of all things_ you were cursed unto the shape of a bullhorn, as if you weren't loud enough already. That witch must have really hated us." Black Star only twitched a bit, still seeing stars and canaries. Who knew they matched each other so well?

* * *

I have become aware that most of my chapters are quite short. So i concluded that since the next two chapters are already written (not typed) i will give my reviewers, and others, 2 chaps today. ^^ i hope it is sufficient (um...1000 + 946 = 1946 words) yeah. i hope it does.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater or Beauty & The Beast. I write in the name of fandom. ^^**

* * *

**Chapter Six—A Different Morn**

Slowly the room came into focus as her green eyes adjusted to the dim, cold lighting. All the curtains were closed. Maka sat up, yawned and rubbed her eyes tiredly. From what she could tell, this wasn't her usual boarding room and she knew she wasn't back home. Her mind struggled furiously to conjure something up from her memory banks and then it clicked. Maka actually felt it all fall into place as her nightmare and insecurities came back to her. She had become a prisoner of this house and was at the mercy at a potentially dangerous kishiin of which little which little truth was known.

"Um . . . " said a very quiet voice to her left. Maka swung her head toward the direction the voice came, alert and surprised. Her eyes, seeing no one, drifted downwards where it landed on a teapot. She was thinking of how quaint it looked, cream coloured with intricate black flower designs and a large yellow star on its right side, its lid and slender handle both of raven black and she wondered what on earth a teapot could be doing there - without tray or cups - then it moved. No strings or other form of mechanism attached, anywhere. Maka's eyes grew to saucer sizes as she watched the pot shift then _speak_.

"G-good morning, miss! I hope I am not disturbing you but it really is time to get up - " It stopped as it saw Maka's face and something dawned on its mind. "Oh my! Sorry! I'm very, very sorry. You must be surprised to see a talking teapot. Let me introduce myself," the pot said, blushing and laughing lightly, aware of the awkward situation. "My name is Tsubaki and I'm here to assist you in getting familiar with around here. I hope we may get along." Tsubaki bowed as best the anatomy of a teapot would allow her - china wasn't very flexible. Maka. Quickly bowed from where she was sitting on the bed, getting over her initial terror and displaying her manners.

"No, no. It's fine. I'm not that surprised. I'm used to things like this I guess and I really hope we can be friends too!" Maka's head rose and she radiated with so much friendliness and good-nature that Tsubaki couldn't help but let it go and give an enormous smile herself.

"Yup!" A few moments passed and Tsubaki began fretting again, drawing Maka's slowly escaping attention.

"Is there something wrong?" Maka asked, not at all trouble by the peculiar situation anymore."

'Well, um . . . I was wondering how I should address you, miss - . . . " Tsubaki hurriedly dropped a bow at which Maka giggled.

"Don't worry. We don't have to be so formal, right? I'm Maka!" She clasped her hands politely in front of herself, covering up her initial actions of putting one out to shake. Tsubaki didn't have hands.

"Maka-san?" Tsubaki inquired.

"Nope. Just Maka - or Maka-chan. That's good too" Feeling much more relieved than when she had woke up, Maka projected herself out of bed and stretched. She had been so tired last . . . day. She turned around. "Tsubaki-chan, how long was I asleep for?" Tsubaki calculated in her head for a while.

"Around eighteen hours, if I remember correctly."

"Oh."

Maka finished her stretching walked around the bed, fixing the sheets. There were many layers of expensive fabrics of beautiful colours . Sherbet orange, caramel and a dark chocolate. Every thing looked as if it were never used. Maka frowned slightly at the thought of the huge mansion, made to house thousands of people by the looks of things, being empty and unable to meet its purpose.

"Oh no! You don't have to do that! We have maids for that."

"It's OK. It's a simple task to do and it's kind of a habit." Maka smiled at Tsubaki reassuredly and asked, "Um, is there anything to eat here? Sorry, but I'm starved." Tsubaki smiled as she hopped toward a dark mahogany wardrobe.

"Yes, Maka-chan. The bathroom is to the right, that door there -" she motioned "- and while you so that I'll get out some garments for you to wear. Then we'll go down for breakfast." Maka glanced down at her body to see her current apparel in a total mess. Large mud streaks coated much of the fabric, tears and holes riddled the clothing and some places were damp. Maka looked back at the bed which now had dirt in it. She quickly turned to apologise but Tsubaki brushed her off and sent her to the washroom. "In this house we're encouraged to be on time and in schedule. You've got breakfast and then a tour of the place. Hurry up, please!"

Maka did as she was told and ten minutes later she emerged from the bathroom shivering slightly. The water was as cold as the atmosphere and chill her to the bone.

"You're done!" Tsubaki came up to her and gestured toward the bed. There, a light blue gown of silk and satin cuttings waited to be worn. Maka suddenly felt embarrassed, She didn't usually wear dresses, mainly because most were made to flaunt those parts of the female anatomy that she severely lacked, but also because she usually preferred to wear casual clothing.

"Ah, sorry Tsubaki-chan but, I don't wear dresses all that much. Is there anything else to choose from - sorry to be so picky." Maka finished with a respectful bow, which seemed never to get old between these two new acquaintances. Tsubaki frowned in thought.

"Well, I might be able to find you something. Or - I may be able to get someone better suited to this kind of thing to aid you. Could you wait a bit please? I'll be right back." The now flustered teapot said as it went to the door.

"Yeah. Ok!"

"Thank you. Please remain in the room 'till I get back." The door opened for the teapot and then closed firmly behind it. Maka heard the sounds of bolts followed by Tsubaki exclaiming, "Black Star! You don't really have to lock it, do you?" And then there was an arrogant laugh in response. Maka tried to calm herself and not have a panic attack again, deciding that Tsubaki was a good-enough character to trust. She glanced at the gown again. It really was pretty and Maka was ever so tempted to touch it. Sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed, Maka drew the garment toward herself. Indeed, it was very gorgeous but it was dominantly pink, that not being Maka's complimenting colour. She picked it up to hang it back into the large wardrobe and marvelled at the number of beautiful dresses within, ranging from bright yellow cotton to black velvet. For a few seconds Maka browsed but got bored despite the amazing collection. She just wasn't that type to love rainbows, butterflies and fluffy stuff. She had grown up being smothered by the stuff and had formed an ultimate immunity to it all. Taking up a comb and sitter herself at the dresser she began to untangle her blond-ish locks, her mind now occupied with her current disposition. Was she in danger? The darkness of this _palace _had long since begun to take effect on her and her soul perception was now cloudy but she could still rely on her intuition.

The unbolting sounds at the door woke her from her trance. Maka whipped around clutching her towel closer to her body and moved toward the intruders. There was Tsubaki, who lead an elegant and well-built chair in, followed by what was either a decorated footstool or a petite bench. The chair walked - on its four legs - and stood in front of Maka, the armrests curving as though arms akimbo. The chair was a deep mahogany with gold tracings along the edges. It was quaint and thin but strong and sturdy. One of its legs tapped on the carpet, as if the chair was doing so thoughtfully.

"So you don't want to wear a gown, huh?" It spoke. Maka who had been observing the dark, navy blue bench with a yellow cushion seat in crazy, jittery display, refocused on the chair. It had no face, where Tsubaki had something of slight resemblance, but it spoke.

"N-no. If it can be helped without too much trouble," Maka stated with a small bow.

"Alright. My name is Liz, _just Liz_ please, and that's my sister Patty. There's Rosa, Hally and Brox," the chair said motioning towards the frolicking bench from which Tsubaki inched away, and some assortment of objects which had appeared but hadn't moved yet. "And I am gonna be your stylist from here on out. Have a seat - " Liz said, moving swiftly behind Maka and bumping the back of her knees which caused the girl to fall backwards onto the chair, " - and I'll begin wit your hair - Patty! We forgot to call Shilah, could you go fetch her for me. " Patty sped out the door causing the objects to become animate and scatter for the dear lives to escape being stamped into the ground. "I'm guessing your fine with skirts, seeing that super shortie from before, right?" Cheeks lightly tinted Maka said,

"It's not _that_ short and y-yeah, I don't mind them." Her argument was very weak and she felt increasingly uncomfortable as Liz's 'hands' ran down her scalp, not roughly but it still felt weird. Tsubaki came beside Liz with a red, scrunchie-like hair band on her spout. Liz took this and tightly wound Maka's locks around it, hopping over to the mirror with Maka to let her a look of herself. At this moment Patty came bounding in, leading the way to a pair of scissors. Immediately it and the other pieces of equipment sprang into action; the measuring tape winding snugly around Maka's hip, the scissors going mad with a pile of clothing near the door and the two needles quivering in suppressed excitement. As soon as the tape called out her measurements they snapped into action, dipping into the spools of thread and sewing scrapes that the pair of scissors coughed out of the pile.

"That's right. Use the that red dress for the skirt also. No one will miss it and just trim that shirt there - nothing fancy," Liz ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Chorused the little workers as continued their labours. Maka only watched in wonder as work that would take a professional tailor some couple of hours to complete did just that in mere minutes.

In less than fifteen minutes Maka was being shoved into the out fit that had been just put together and pushed in front of the mirror again. Surprisingly, the attire fit really well and on looking at herself she found it resembled her usual skirt and shirt, just with much more expensive fabric and fancy patterns. Maka liked it, but the curly bun planted on her head. It was giving her a headache. She spun around to face those responsible.

"Thank you very much. I hope it wasn't to much trouble." Bowing deeply, Maka pondered on whether to just take out the stylish bun atop her crown and risk offending the highly enthusiastic group of caretakers. She had a feeling they could be sensitive.

"Not at all, uh... Maka, was it? Now we'll head out for breakfast and you can tell us all about yourself and how you got Soul to change his mind on taking your and the old man's soul. you don't know how immovable he is. Once he starts something he doesn't stop and that includes his 'hobby' of harvesting any poor soul that chances to fall upon this cursed place." The chair trembled slightly and every object silently faced some other direction. They were clearly serious about the horrors of their master. "Okay! Let's get a moving already! Don't want Kid to have a fit or something this early in the morning and _I_, for one, can't wait to get the story started," Liz began to shoo everyone out of the bedroom.

"Yeah. I'm just going to take this out, is it alright?" Maka managed to say before she was forced to catch herself from falling over the threshold. Liz stopped, looked her over ans sighed.

"Ah...I guess it really doesn't quite match with what you're wearing. Lemme fix it quick. _How I miss having hair_," Liz added under her breathe as she applied two bands to Maka's hair to recreate her original ponytails. She stepped back saying, "Hey, who knows if it's those cute pigtails that's gonna steal his heart." Maka blushed slightly, lost of a reply but forgot about the implicative comment as they clamoured down the halls, Patty boisterously leading and towing Maka with everyone else excitedly clattering behind for indeed, it had been a dreadfully long time since they'd had a human life spared, so long as to be able to wait upon and get acquainted with them.

They really were happy.

* * *

Hello there! Finally! I have posted this chapter, though it's later than usual. Gomen nasai. Though this one was relatively longer than the others (lots of typing) I'm not sure if I'm that good at writing these conversations -_-. Anyways, if you enjoyed it and you think I deserve it, please oh please review. I think you might know how happy they make me ^-^. And _Thanks to all those who have reviewed_. xoxoxo's

................ambrie-chan


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: There are some things in life we just accept: the sky is blue, water is healthy for you, sweets give you cavaties. Another truth is that I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER and I DON'T OWN BEAUTY & THE BEAST I may have learnt that when I was two^^**

* * *

**Chapter Seven—Inching & Miles**

Maka found herself seated at a huge dining table in an enormous room. Again, she was reminded of how rich this Evans family must've been to have been able to afford such a building and it's many luxuries and a habitual residence. Further more, now her initial shock and confusion had worn off she began to wonder what kind of grandeur would do it for a family of four, and a couple of maids. Maka thought there must be a lot more mystery to the legend of this place than was known and she made a mental note to question the inhabitants on this. If she lasted that long to do so.

At the moment, Maka focused on the bustle of activity around her as many more...character, as she decided to put it, leaped and dove to prepare breakfast. Dozens of dishes were placed in front of her only to be followed by a number of other dishes that of slightly sweeter meal prospects. Maka had never seen such a setting, not even at a grand banquet and let alone for breakfast. Five types of eggs including poached, pickled and sunny-side up; ten different choices of breakfast meats, variety of pastries and breads and even pasta - for breakfast. Oats and other porridge practically still simmering in their bowls were lined along the center on the table and assortments of fruits and condiments were placed strategically in between. Where such a shut-off place could acquire all these fresh resources Maka could not begin to imagine and nor would she bother to try, the intoxicating aromas of the dishes took advantage of her starved state - having not eaten for a whole day and half already. She was actually drooling a bit.

"Alright dear! You must be starved, I presume, so dig in," Tsubaki said in a very mother-like voice as a nearby calandabra dabbed her glistening lips and almost choked her while placing a napkin around her neck, then placing one on her lap. "Gently now!" Tsubaki exclaimed, noticing Maka's discomfort, which caused the piece of clothe to be loosened and Maka gained the ability to breathe once more. Maka decided that she definitely loved Tsubaki. She was such a life saver. Sweet as one but as helpful as one too! Soon the bustle slowed down and everyone settled around Maka, watching her intently as would children awaiting to be told stories and candies. The girl fidgeted nervously.

"So, may I help myself?" She asked very conscious of the eyes - or non-eyes - on her. Everyone realised what they were doing and looked away embarrassed. How excitement could break them away from their courteous manners!

"Yes, of course!" Liz coughed out. "But I think..." She faded off as a light, haughty cough sounded from the main entrance of the room. Kid, as dignified as always, hopped atop the table, opened his mouth to speak then froze with his eyes twitching in perfect symmetry. He had spotted... an _asymmetry._ In a flurry he tore across the length of the table and attacked the napkin around Maka's neck. Everyone remained still for a few seconds as straightened it out and then looked about with a glazed look in his eyes. Everyone was frowning at him, though he showed no acknowledgment, and Maka was hard to distinct from a statue, rigid as ever as she sat before the scale, undesirous to trigger any other attack form the object.

"Eh-hehehehe! Kiddo always forgets his manners if things aren't symmetwical!" And having said that Patty burst into a full fit of laughter, falling back and scuffing the perfectly polished wood floor. This, luckily, went unnoticed by Kid who had immediately snapped back to the current situation. Reddening harshly, Kid dropped into a low bow and snatched a few of Maka's helpless fingers, bringing them to his 'lips'.

"I am utterly sorry, mademoiselle. I should not have forgotten myself and my place in such a manner in front of a lady, much less or guest of honor. Please, forgive me." Maka, again abashed about all the attention she was getting, squirmed her fingers from the scale's clutches, planted them on her lap and bowed her head. She was really trying not to cause a scene with these people but they were so...crazy!

"Hmmm...no," she shook her head, "It's okay." Kid smiled thankfully at the girl and straighten up, coughing to make everyone aware that he had an announcement. Everyone did look though Liz merely slackened a bit ( she had rolled her non-existent eyes). "Unfortunately the master will not be joining you -" he looked at Maka "- for breakfast as I had only hoped for the love of salvation that he would. I, having not received any specific instructions, shall organise your schedule for today. Let me see... You will have breakfast and afterwards I will lead you in a tour of this humble abode and from there we will figure what you are going to be doing during your stay here -"

"Nyahahahahahaha! I, the Great Black Star, have come to look upon his new subject! Bow before me, all!"

Out of the blue a bullhorn displaced the scale, sending it crashing into a random chair, both going down. Tsubaki hastily went to check if Kid, and what chair he hit, was alright but other than her no one moved or seemed surprised. Maka herself could not be too very concerned with Kid's well-being as she tentatively watched the bullhorn and lost her hearing as it shouted in her face.

"Hmmmm... You're not much to look at are you, little one?" The dogmatic persona exclaimed. "I always thought Soul was a little weird and here he takes fancy to the most boy-ish looking girl I've ever seen!" Now, Maka was accustomed to people saying that she wasn't every - if any - man's dream girl. Of course they had never told this to her to her face but she had walked in on these little conversations on this topic countless times, intentionally to see their faces blanche or accidently. She usually couldn't care less as to what a bunch of low-life boys or dim-bulb peoples thought of her but this..._freak_, she thought, seemed capable of pulling just the right strings as well as her despicable papa could. Aware of the heat on her face she crossed her arms indignantly and glared daggers at the noise maker in her face.

"Well, tell that to him and can you _shut up? _You're too loud, you arrogant idiot!" Maka snapped. Black Star stared at her in silence for a nano-second before bursting into more self-absorbed laughter which catalysed the punch he got which landed him atop Kid's crumpled form. "Idiot," Maka muttered, cracking her knuckles. She could really get sensitive on the subject time to time but _he _had pushed her _too_ far. Now her stomach growled audibly and so with cheeks tinted pink she began to load her plate. Around her, Liz could only 'shake her head' in embarrassment while Patty, again fell into hysterics, now denting the flooring. Tsubaki and the unnamed calandabra took to seeing the fallen characters. The others took pleasure in assisting Maka ans encouraging her to at least sample every platter prepared and thus, throughout breakfast, Maka steadily regained her cheerful mood.

After breakfast Maka was ushered through numerous halls, galleries and rooms where she was shown many objects attached to many amazing histories and antiques from who knew when. She was fascinated. The more she saw and with every tale she was told by her little guides she became more and more convinced that this mansion was much older than was first perceived. There were heirlooms of the most precious metals and jewel with engraving in Latin, Old English and ancient French on them. The furniture was of styles and makings long forgotten, they were not even of this century nor perhaps the last. In fact, everything about this building was so old-fashioned and monarchial, like that which one would expect in a castle. This was a castle, though not like the ones in fairytales complete with bleached-white walls and turrets, flags frills and the sounding of trumpets. It was a castle for a demon-prince, and how fitting it was.

The tour continued throughout most of the morning and on towards lunch. They had ventured through at least fifty rooms, so many that Maka had lost count. Now, the small group of Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Kid and an intricately shaped and lidded basket, who had been introduced as Kim, stood in the main entrance hall and the members prepared to depart onto their various duties.

"Well, lunch has to be looked into so I'll excuse myself," Tsubaki said with a little bow then turned to leave. Liz looked Maka up and down and said,

"I'm tired so I'll be splitting too. Maka, I'll look for some dresses that you might like and will... compliment your shape." Liz said the last part with a mischievous air about her as Maka looked away. So Liz knew that she was conscious of her body. Kid looked at Kim suggestively.

"I assume you would like to meet up with Jackie and gossip a bit, right?" The dainty basket blushed brightly against it's light pink toned basketry.

"It's not that I wouldn't love stay with Maka but, I'm just a bit tired from a whole morning of walking and..."

"Alright, alright. Go," Kid told her. Kim wasted no time in disappearing upon Kid's consent.

"Now I have some errands to run. You came on such short notice, you see. Um..." The scale paced four steps to the right and then four to the right. He sighed. "Would you be alright on your own for a while. I really shouldn't do that to you though. I could do with getting rid of Black Star -"

"No! That's ok. Kid-san. I can take of myself for a little while," Maka interjected into his muttering. Kid looked up.

"You are right! I see no need for that barbaric idiot to distress you anymore than you must already be. Now the question is where will you stay during the hour preceding midday?" Kid pondered with himself. Maka, not wanting all decisions being made for her if she could help it and wanting to settle this matter before the scale could change his mind, stepped in, albeit precariously.

If it's alright with you, that study of Madame Evans' looked interesting and there were some nice looking books in there too. If I were to be allowed to -"

"Yes! Yes, that's it!" Kid exclaimed happily, the answer appearing bluntly before him. "That would work out nicely if you'd stay there for the while." And he began clunking left, toward the said study, Maka strolling hands clasped behind her back after him. "So, I take it you really like books," Kid said, glancing back. Maka responded with much zeal,

"Yes I do! There are so many things to learn from so many of them and from others you may just learn to interpret others feeling, which is quite useful in real-life situations. I think that prospect is wonderful." Maka now incorporated a bounce in her step, her enthusiasm for reading no where near an act. This caused Kid's grin to widen as he gained a pleased and proud look on his face.

"Then, my dear, I'm assuming you'll be on cloud eight when we get around to showing you our library." Maka's attention was securely held as Kid continued. "We have loads upon loads of books in many different languages , but mainly English. And quite a bit of French. And they are books on _all_ topics. We have from historical writings to that of etiquettes; there is an abundance of fiction and tomes of the various arts, books pertaining to cookery and crafts, geography, autobiographies, cartography, poetry and theatrical productions and so much more. The best thing about this library, though, is that everything is perfectly, bilaterally symmetrical!" Kid beamed as he twirled, lost in la-la land, at the study's entrance. Trying her best to hide her strong desire to see this magnificence, Maka asked him, simply because it did strike her as odd,

"Isn't it cloud nine?"

"Pardon?" Kid stared blankly at her.

"You said that I'd be on cloud eight when I see the library but isn't the term 'to be on cloud _nine?_' Maka explained.

"Oh. Eight is symmetrical where as nine is not," was the edgy reply. "Please, do try not to use nine." With a slow and dubious nod from Maka, Kid opened the almost black-red door and let her pass. "Please stay here till you are summoned to lunch. Afterwards we may be able to visit that library - with permission from the master of course. I find I must stress further than what you have been already told, that you _must_ stay away form the west wing of this household and it is under no circumstance that you venture there. Again I apologise for inconveniences but indeed, it has been a long time since we've the chance to wait upon a fair lady, such as yourself, as so we are a bit rusty." Kid bowed and closed the door behind him leaving a blushing, light-headed Maka alone.

Maka was always a bit giddy after receiving particularly intense compliments and a barrage of them didn't change that. In the quiet room where the darkness seemed to be suspended and tangible in the air, she gradually calmed down and shivered a bit, looking around. There was a pearl white book with pretty gold trimmings on the shelf, a way up above her reach and after a careful selection of the sturdiest antique chair in the room by the girl, the tome was plucked from it place gently. Settling on the same chair, Maka flipped through the pages until she could recognise what it was without a title - the cover being worn and indecipherable. Maka gasped softly. It was a very old tale that had been written by an old widow author who had been fascinated with the idea of Atlantis, the city that sank beneath the ocean. Maka's mother had often read it over and over when she had been a toddler until the book disappeared and being so rare, was irreplaceable. Maybe one of the reasons she was immune to fairies, flowers and butterflies was because the fairytale that had founded her childhood's imagination was a serious tale of a lost human race, though still too mystic to be regular history. Maka was lost in memories as she carefully turned the pages, unseeing. She could have well remained like that for perhaps the whole hour and beyond that but a case of the shivers wracked her again. Placing her treasure sown and mentally noting to request it for bedtime reading, Maka crept out of the study. Despite her obedient, angelic mini-Maka on her right suggesting that she forget about it, the rest of her being, which was, by comparison, much larger ,though she'd never admit this, was urging her too explore the west wing. She reasoned that she would be missed and if she was the first place anybody, like Kid, would look would be the library. Maka didn't want to break the little trust she had attained from the her new companions but what could be expected? She was a prisoner doomed to have her soul eaten sooner or later for all she knew and she might as well make the best of her time leading up to the end. By that, she meant plunging into forbidden territory and finding the source of these eerie and lonely feelings that was like her every breath in her chest.

Highly effective, the darkness had further dimmed her soul perception to very foggy and unclear vision and questionable feelings but Maka's sense of direction still served her well as she remembered her route and ventured the galleries. The deeper west she went, the heavier the air weighed her down. There were signs of heavier repairs than throughout the rest of the mansion: bulges in the gothic-theme wallpaper where it had been reapplied countless times; sewn carpets, plastered ceilings and bent metal fixtures. The windows, that were forever closed, had different styles of glass in their panes indicating breakages. There were some beastly statues and figures that ranged form having chips and cracks to being razed down to their pedestal. There were few remaining portraits , many of white haired peoples, all well-dress and seemingly detached from everything else but the photographer. Their eyes all held an impassive look of severe boredom. As Maka progressed she noted that there were only a few odd ones with red eyes as opposed to the dominant blues and grays. None of them portrayed the life of those reds of the house's master. Then again, it was kind of hard to see these details given the portraits were greying, gaining mold and had tears in their canvases - occupants missing several parts of their faces.

Taking in these details, Maka walked into a mouldy curtain which fluttered in shreds as she initiated it's movement. She was startled terribly by this and settling her beating heart, she shuddered involuntarily and sneezed loudly. It echoed into the darkness ahead of her , surly warning anyone of her presence now. Still, having gone this far, Maka continued and the scenery only got more unkempt and wild with each step; the closer the area was to whatever lay at the end of the darkness, the less it was frequented with cleaners and caretakers, it appeared. This was unsettling to know as it backed-up the prohibited rule of the area. Finally, she reached the end of the corridor which was a red-framed, black door. This was where all the negativity of the place was concentrated. The musty door knob turned easily in her hand and the door swung open silently under her touch. Inside the ominous room was pitch dark and her eyes struggled to get accustomed to it. There were dresser, a wardrobe, a large bed, chairs and a desk and two other doors that led who knew where. All these piece of furniture were broken and everything was touched by a soft bluish-pinkish glow that emanated form a single...

Maka gravitated to the single soul that floated beneath a crystal bell. As she watched it hover, she felt as if it were pleading for help. The thing was very faint, as if disintegrating into oblivion and it clearly was dying. Maka wanted to touch it and so she lifted up the delicate crystal covering. It seemed to be attracted to her. Hands centimetres - no, millimetres from grazing its ghostly surface a sudden movement and a swish of air brought a looming figure between herself and the soul. Maka retracted so fast that she toppled over backwards ans landed on her rear but she managed to keep her eyes on the ones on her. Blood-thirsting, crazy red eyes that glowing in the dark, stark white hair framed his livid face. His silhouette was eerily lit from the faint life essence behind him and that feeble glow reflected frighteningly off the sharp blades that protruded from his limbs. Seven scythe-blades in all, ominous as ever. This time their encounter would not hold with a semi-sweet stare down as their first. Soul advanced on her immediately, baring his sharp teeth, insane rage emanating from his whole being.

"_What do you think you are doing here" _he seethed, the hostility in his voice startling Maka so badly that as she tried to stand up she crumpled like a tissue to the floor again. "_I told you _never _come here! __**Never**__!"_ Soul slashed out and decimated a small table to his left, halving it clean.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I just -" Maka let out a little scream as crimson and black flashed at her, splitting the chest her back was resting on diagonally. Maka recovered from her dive, finally standing up, shakily. She had no excuse for her disobeying his direct orders except that something was _willing _her but she didn't want to further anger the boy by saying that - if that was even possible. "I -"

"_**Get out ! NOW! Don't you **_**dare**_** come back!" **_Soul shouted, destroying everything in his range. Maka ran out, urging her fear-frozen body to work faster. She felt unwanted tears slip down her cheeks ans her vision blurred. Conveniently, her laundry had been washed already and was on it's way on a self-propelled trolley to her 'ex-room'. Managing to swipe up her black coat off the top without stopping, she slipped it on and made it to the front doors without falling. Black Star jumped out of nowhere shouting boldly about her not being able to escape him but his words, as usual, fell on deaf ears as Maka powerfully pulled open the door and left fleeing for her life.

Finally outside the gates and an extreme distance away form the frigid place, Maka wiped her eyes only to find that it was raining heavily. Maka hadn't even noticed it until now. Sneezing and trying to catch her breath she sheltered beneath a broad-boughed tree. She hadn't been watching where she had been going and now, for the moment, she was lost. Hugging herself Maka stared out into the pouring rain, tears streaming and mixing with the raindrops.

* * *

**Hi eveybody!! ^_^ How're ya!? First of all, again, Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot to :) Secondly, as you can see, this is the next chapter. It's really long ( I think) and my hands are killing me. I hope you all liked it. And I'd really like to know your opinions on this chapter. How am I doing with these "/" parts/the conversations? Are they ok? Is something missing that could enhance this fic that I'm unaware of? Is my style of writing understandable? Does this seem filled with unnecessities (gasp!). I appeal to my viewers (anonymous too!) so that I can continue this properly. Thanks again!!!! :-D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I claim NO ownership over Soul Eater nor Beauty & the Beast. You guys know that, right?**

* * *

Chapter Eight—Cold, Heat & Clarity

Maka remained underneath the large oak for a while, approximately two hours. The rain had gotten harder and despite the thickness of the canopy above her, and because of the strong winds that blew from every-which way, she got more soaked. She was shivering of cold and once again, she was filthy. The climate here was extremely cold around this time and the raindrops felt almost like liquid nitrogen to her numb skin. Despite all this discomfort, health hazards and unsaid dangers of the woods, Maka refused herself of going back to that 'demented, evil castle-place'. Not that she could if she wanted to. She liked Tsubaki-chan and the others for the most part but she couldn't escape the shakes she got thinking about her close escape of murder, all caused by just wandering down some halls. She knew _he _would have killed her had she stayed a second longer and there was nothing saying that threat would not exist if she went back after being kicked out. She was doomed either way and she would rather it this way than that. Her soul in turmoil and grief, she did not notice the malicious wavelengths that were edging closer to her lonely form. In the dark, metal clanked softly and a long, inhuman tongue licked razor sharp teeth of metal. Dinner was served.

***

Soul watched Maka run in the precipitation from through his windows. The faint little soul was again shielded from outside influences by the crystal bell over top. Soul was slowly regaining control of himself, still another thing he didn't expect to have to do again after being cursed. Leaving the window he convinced himself that he cared neither if the girl ever came back nor if some horrible thing befell her out there. If anything did happen, it'd be her own fault for running into demon territory where the most vile of pre-kishiins preyed upon human souls. He snarled at the disappearing figure and exited the room, slamming the door closed aggressively. His rage lessened and made room for a different feeling which dumbfounded his logic. He felt . . . guilt. He didn't know why but he felt remorse at Maka's departure and dare it be said, even worry. Walking down the main staircase entirely absorbed in his thoughts Tsubaki confronted him, much to his disgust.

"Master Soul! Soul-sama, Maka has fled the house!" She blurted out, panicked. Soul only looked at her contemptuously.

"Is this any concern of mine? She was nothing but a pest and her fate out there is, by far, the best she'll attain in her miserable existence. I'll have nothing more to do with that _child_," Soul hissed, stamping out the feelings that his long-slumbering heart had begun to experience with utter finality. "Do not mention her again!" Soul left Tsubaki speechless and heartbroken. She knew he meant every word he had said - only because he had successfully forced himself to. A single tear traced a pattern of a vine down the length of her china. Beside her, Black Star appeared and tried to offer her comfort which Tsubaki immediately accepted. Of the few things in the universe that could quiet Black Star's giant mouth and quiet his equally as large ego, she was one of them.

"She'll be okay, "was all he said and Tsubaki nodded in reply.

Oblivious or just ignorant of the emotional scene he had initiated, Soul strolled along the many halls of his castle. He had forgotten why he had left his room. Oh, yes. To rid himself of ominous feelings that still lingered there from the previous incident - not that it would affect him now. After several minutes of wandering he settled on a reading session in the study, his mother's old one. There he browsed the shelves for a book, noted displaced chairs and understood that the girl must've been here, his mood indifferent with minute disgust. This was the attitude of his legendary self. Normalcy was a great thing. Placing the chair back to its original position, he also found a displaced book. Soul could see no title but figured nonchalantly that only that nonsensical child who would read an unnamed book. Tired of picking up after a girl who was probably dead by now - a little squirm in his conscious was put to rest - he finally began to read. Outside the study door Kid sighed. He knew his master to be heartless and this type of thing had happened before but he couldn't shake off the feeling that just _had _to go and retrieve Maka. The probability of her escaping the woods alive was very small, much smaller that reaching here for the abundance of pre-kishiin usually allowed their prey to wander deep before attacking but then, it was probably too late to do anything now. Disturbing the beast within the master would be pointless besides, who was he to tell Soul-sama what to do? He was merely the house's supreme-intendant, present to take care of his master's commands. Sighing the umpteenth time as if it ever did anyone any good, Kid left. Along with the others, he'd liked Maka too. She was quite symmetrical unlike many around him. He would see if a search party for her remains - he cringed a bit - could be set in order.

An hour later, in the armchair with a book on his lap, Soul was dozing for having not slept the night before. Suddenly, his eyes popped open and stared into the immediate space ahead of him, something akin to dread in their deep red irises. Patty, who had at one point crept in and quietly decided to watch him sleep now eyed him with alarm as she immediately caught his distress.

"Soul-kun, are you OK?" Her childish voice was nothing but mature and concerned. Soul made no reply as if he couldn't hear her. In truth, he didn't. Soul lurched forward and briskly left the room, the door swinging behind him. The next door that banged opening violently was the great front doors and the rain engulfed his form as he ran out, not taking any form of protection from the storm raging outside.

"Nyahahahaha! I, the Great Black Star, knows everything! Soul cannot resist what I have proclaimed as truth!" Black Star appeared at the open doors, making no attempt to close them though and droplets quickly wet him. Tsubaki and Liz came up behind him with some others and pushed the door closed with some effort while Black Star continued to exalt himself. No one was in a mood to hush him, for reason that perhaps he filled in that dreadful silence in the back of their minds. Liz, feeling a need to voice out everybody's concern said,

"I hope he isn't too late."

Lightening began to flash and thunder rolled across the nearly black sky, the rain coming down In torrents of icy, cold water that battered everything it touched. Maka had been sitting there for more than an hour and a half and she felt very much that she'd prefer just staying there, freezing and stiff as she was rather than try to move. On and off were her fits of tears that chilled upon mingling with the rain. She felt hopeless. She was. Maka rested her forehead on her knee but instantly whipped her head back up, eyes wide and alert. She instinctively dodged away from her position as a huge pair of metal claws mutilated the tree's trunk against which she had been resting. Her body tensed and she shifted automatically into a defensive fighting stance as she scanned the area around her attacker and felt out for danger behind.

"Shit!" Maka muttered. There were other monsters - no, pre-kishiins, many more of them behind her but most popping out of the darkness around what she guessed was the leader in front of her, their eyes glowing hungrily. Maka slackened, brushing away some hair that was plastered to her face. She already knew victory was near impossible, her soul as good as gone but Maka decided to put up a fight. Her first attacker launched itself at her with full force, which she again dodged though this time gaining a tear in her shirt near her right ribs as her concentration switched too quickly to avoiding another lethal blow from the left. She dropped to her knees on time to miss a slashing for her head but was too slow on getting up due to the slippery mud which led her to be plummeting on her back by a strong punch in her gut. Couching violently, she got up and attempted to plant her fists in an on-comers head but was momentarily stunned with the hardness of it's leather-like skin. Several minutes of difficult avoiding and a series of unsuccessful offensive techniques left Maka weary and she decided to retreat, or try to in the very least. She projected herself over a lunging body and began to run blindly in the downpour, slipping in the mud and grazing herself on sharp stones as she fell while a horde of demons chased after her. One unfortunate slip left her immobile, staring up into evil orange orbs. The kishiin atop her grins widely with its deformed mouth and plunged a rusty spike that was its arm down to her head. Maka's lips quivered for an instant before letting out an extremely loud scream that even managed to shake the kishiin of its confidence. Somehow she removed herself from her beneath the beast and managed to attain some distance between herself and her attackers.

For the smallest of moments Maka thought that she may have lost the pre-kishiin until one leap onto her path, ragged arms open to scoop her up to which she responded by mustering all her strength into a kick aimed at it's slanting head. She stepped backwards trying to regain her balance and watched in disbelief as the monster rose from the ground, unaffected. She watched with her eyes growing wider as it came closer until she was flipped upside down. Gasping, she flailed about tyring to relinquish the kishiin's paining hold on her ankle, which was starting to bleed. Before she knew it, it did let go and her back made contact with a burly trunk with a loud _thud_, pain now searing through her limbs and numbing her thoughts. She didn't even respond as she was tossed into the air and she didn't even feel it as she slid down a descent on landing, her still reeling from pain from contact with the tree. Any attempts to scream were nullified as the wind got knocked out of her continuously. Who would hear her if she succeeded to but utter a single whisper anyways?

The thick mud pulled her down as she tried to stand, - her apparel just doing its job of covering the bare essentials but unable to take much more battering, much like her own body. Taking advantage of the girl's helplessness the enemy collected and advanced on her and the metal-clawed, scare-crow-faced pre-kishiin, clearly the leader of the pack, picked Maka up by the throat causing fine lines of blood to form and trickle down the cold steel before being washed away. Maka's lips moved weakly, forming inaudible words; her dimmed, unsteady eyes following her captor's other arm which was winding back to be driven into her heart. She closed her eyes to stop the rain from pounding them and waited for that last strike but curiously the expected pain did not come and she was dropped abruptly to the ground. She slid into peaceful unconsciousness and Maka caught a faint streak of white before the passed out.

***

The conditions outside were getting worse by the second, the soil was soup and the lightening forked the sky with mere two second intervals in between. Despite these restricting conditions Soul flew across the terrain with great speed, never slipping, never halting. His red eyes took in nothing as he looked ahead of him. His only concern was finding _her_, her terrified scream echoed in his head and controlled his thoughts. He didn't have a clue how he had heard this, if it was real nor why he cared but he didn't spare his thoughts to ponder upon these. All he knew was that that girl, whom he had exiled, was in danger. Soul's pace quickened further as he passed a boot, sodden and forgotten, battered as its owner probably was. He felt many feeling break loose within him causing his adrenaline to rush but he couldn't stop to worry about such things now. He had to . . .

"No." He saw a pre-kishiin , he recognised this one, pick up the girl. He feared the worst when she didn't respond to this brutal treatment. Within seconds he was behind the beast, having past all the others effortlessly, his transformed arm protruding through its chest from the back. Seeing it had stopped its attack Soul thrust his blade upwards through the now-corpse and the kishiin release Maka as its body wisped away leaving a purple-red soul. As quick as his attack had been, Soul found himself by Maka's side, steadying her on the ground before standing defensively in front of her immobile form. His adrenaline was flowing crazily, his will to take down every last one of these pre-kishiins before him was formidable. He couldn't quite recall ever feeling anything like he did now and he understood that this feeling was brought upon by the small girl, whose name he had not even cared to learn but he now protected with vigour. He flashed a crazy grin at his opponents. He desired nothing more than to harvest every one of their souls but he'd make sure that it was a very painful experience, enough to make them completely regret having inflicted such pain on his . . .

He waited for his opponents' first move - a single step forward - and bounded at the group of the demons, several flashes revealing more blades of cold steel. Within the time span of a single breath several kishiins were terminated, they, too, vaporising and leaving behind tainted, blood-coloured souls. His devilishly smirking face became serious as he evaluated the situation. It'd be more difficult that he'd first predicted. No matter - Soul sliced through another bold creature that dared target Maka - he would keep the girl safe. So, on came the barrage of blood-thirsting evil and Soul, equally thirsting theirs, killed every one until the remainder used their ugly heads and ran off into the woods. That was the end off that. Having attained some very bad wounds and his strength being spent, Soul allowed his weakness to show, as little as he could though, and limped toward his most preciously guarded object. Maka. Soul claimed his right to a rest and slipped into a nullified darkness of sleep, pulling Maka closer protectively. Rain, having never ceased, trickled down through the leaves and watered their sleeping lids.

***

There was a warmth on his left cheek - a warmth being radiated from somewhere to his left though the fireplace's flickering lights danced in front of his closed eyes. Slowly, he opened his eyes and they wasted no time on finding and landing of Maka. The warmth on his cheek immediately disappeared as she took her hand away, aware and weary of him being awake. He ignored her fear of him and glanced her over, noticing her battered appearance. She was wearing a random coat over her torn clothing, her hair was tangled from rough towel drying with a gauze wrapping woven through the hair and he noted that only her more serious wounds had been taken care of. For an instant Soul felt angry that Kid and the others had not tended to her, his guest, properly but he settled down. She was safe and that was good enough for him.

"Um . . . I-I'm just going to finish cleaning your wounds and then I'll leave," Maka stuttered out, bowing her head to avoid his gaze as her hands fumbled with something out of Soul's sight. He continued to watch her though, skeptically but with slight curiosity. He vaguely registered Tsubaki tugging a wrapping around his right calf but he took no further notice of her doings. With nothing to say at the moment and feeling strangely content as he felt Maka hold his arm, Soul was closing his eyes to rest when Maka dabbed a gash in his shoulder with an alcohol-saturated swab of cotton.

"What the hell!" He shouted, pulling away from her reach and glaring at her. His exclamation faded into growling under her breath. "Warn me or something. And that stuff is unnecessary."

"Well, sorry!" Maka matched his irritated tone instantly. "And that wound _has_ to be treated whether you like it or not. It can get an infection and have serious repercussions later on in your life. Now, come back here and hold still!" Maka's green eyes challenged him to disobey her. Soul continued to glare, perhaps expecting her to burn and crumble beneath it but she didn't so he gave up and leaned back into his chair where she could get to his shoulder. Tsubaki, frightened by his sudden reaction, had left the two alone and went to stand in the back of the room where the others were congregated, watching the scene that was their master and his guest. Soul was hissing as she unforgivingly applied the disinfectant with more pressure. Maka shot him a dirty look.

"Would you stop complaining? You do know that this is your fault in the first place. You went and got yourself in a fight with all those pre-kishiin, didn't you? So deal with it. You're lucky you came off so well. I've seen worse," Maka said indignantly.

"Well, I guess you think I ought to be sorry. But of course you forget that you were on some type of suicide mission! Running out there like that. I went to save your life!" Soul spat back. Maka huffed.

"Well, how was I supposed to know the forest was infested with hundreds of pre-kishiin? And _you're_ the one that who told me get out. Besides you would have killed me had I stayed! So what do I do, stay and let to slash my head off?!" Maka's voice was slightly trembling right now, almost afraid he might attack her if reminded that she had done something wrong. Soul didn't notice this though and continued vehemently.

"I _warned_ you to keep away from the West wing. I _told _you you'd be sorry if you decided not to heed my warnings."Maka's mouth flew open to utter some retort but whatever she would have said died on her lips, her eyes widening as she realized Soul was right. She turned her head in defeat, not wanting to see his victorious look and thus missing the long -lost, good-natured smirk that crept upon his face. It was quickly wiped off his face when she took to dabbing even harder, on his lower arm now, in retaliation of being wrong - which she hated. Soul settled on not saying anything, contented in his current victory against this pig-headed girl - whose name he still did not know.

"Thank you, anyways, f-for saving me." Maka's head was down as she said this but she hesitantly brought it up to look at him, her face showing nothing but sincerity and her actions were significantly softer now. Soul couldn't help but stare a while. He was never expecting her gratitude. Regaining his well-tuned composure, he brushed it off as though he weren't just complaining for a 'thank you' a second ago.

"You're welcome. You're my responsibility for now, after all," he replied with decorum. Maka smiled gently, her eyes glowing, amber in the fire light, he noticed. _What colour are her eyes really?_ Soul wondered, much unlike himself. "By the way, excuse my late show of manners but, may I inquire your name?" This caused Maka's grin to grow considerably and Soul blushed ever so slightly which went undetected in the dim light.

"Maka Albarn." She stared at him - waiting for him to share his own, although she had a notion she knew his first.

"You can call me Soul, though it's Soul Eater . . . -"

"Evans?" Maka inquired.

"Yes. But stick with 'Soul.'" Any hints of a scowl he had had before were gone now, replaced by a just perceivable smile. It really did a wonder to his features, Maka thought, staring into those eyes that flickered orange and every imaginable shed of red along with the flames. They weren't as scary as she had thought they were, but they still held a dark quality to them, one that baffled her. Maka knew she had been forgiven for the incident but she felt it upon herself to make it known that she had learned her lesson. Cutting of a piece of gauze for his arm, she muttered something quietly under her breath, still quite embarrassed.

"Pardon?" Soul asked her, leaning to maybe read the answer off her lips.

"I promise I'll not go there again," Maka said softly but a bit louder and more clearly. Soul, disgruntled at the thought leaned back, staring blankly at the mantle, a lofty expression off his visage.

"Good," was all that he said as his mind went back to the incident before the girl - no, _Maka_ had run out. Again, he was consumed in a flood of emotions, so much so he felt suffocated. He seriously didn't know how to deal with such inner turmoil and now, to add to his confusion, he couldn't even get why he felt no resentment whatsoever toward Maka. Why was he letting her be after she had violated his privacy by entering his forbidden quarters? Why, in all space and time continuum, did he, who preferred silence, dark and solitude, not mind Maka's presence so much as to say he enjoyed it? Inwardly, he groaned, exasperated. He needed to straighten things out - but, maybe some other time. He was at peace with watching Maka with half-lidded eyes as her fingers deftly dressed his arm with less hesitation. Maka, also content with the current situation though thoroughly tired, hid a smile from Soul's view, feeling slightly giddy all the while. Forgiveness was bliss, she supposed

Quietly, behind the two figures silhouetted against the fireplace, the large birch wood door closed silently. The assortment of objects huddled in the hall outside, whispering excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! I was sceptical at first - I mean, I like Maka but she's not really eye-candy but I think there may be something going on here!" Liz squealed like a fangirl, breathily. Patty giggled.

"Soul-kun likes Maka-chan! Hehehe." Surprisingly, she wasn't being her usual loud self. Across from them Tsubaki was with Black Star - who was knocked out on the floor again, courtesy of Liz this time.

"It would be very nice if Soul -sama could learn to care for Maka so dearly though, if that's the case it will take time," Tsubaki said gently, not wanting to burst everyone's bubble. Liz looked at her respectfully and said,

"I totally agree but that doesn't change the fact that there's some chemistry in the mix!"

"I think they're absolutely adorable together, right Jackie?" said the little basket of medicine. A beautifully engraved candle and holder nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, the perfect couple!" she replied, the lit flame dancing animatedly atop her 'head'. "Maka's just soooo cute!"

"Ahem." Everyone looked at Kid. He looked like he was going to say something they didn't want to hear. "It's all very good to hope that the master takes a firm liking to Miss Maka but I will remind you that he's played our hopes before, as he does with the hearts of many girls. Remember Carmen and Justina and even Aya?" Kid said. Immediately everyone sobered, doing just as he said and remembered the fair maidens who had stumbled upon this place and had been momentarily entertained by Soul before perishing for his cruel humour. More likely than not, Maka could follow the suit and everything would go back to square one. Soul never loved. He couldn't.

"I don't think he'll do that," Patty spoke up softly breaking the gloomy silence. You could tell she was serious, even if she didn't have a face. "Soul-kun's not a monster. He's kind to us, right? He's just sad." Everyone watched her, struggling within themselves to believe in what she did so seemingly easily.

"I agree with Patty." The bullhorn had regained consciousness beside Tsubaki who was staring quizzically at him. Everyone was. Black Star was speaking rather than shouting and he was not praising himself. He continued. "Soul, he may be a stuck-up, gloomy, weird, sadistic creep but, he's still our friend whom we decided to stick by when this madness started. Have some faith, people!" Black Star, unaware of the state he had left his audience in, turned around. "Now! I, the Great Black Star, am bored. Let us leave these uninteresting people alone!" he shouted. Tsubaki tried to hush him but Liz beat her to it. The chair body-slammed the bullhorn and threw him a distance forward down the hall which everyone followed.

"There's no way he's gonna wreck the romance with his mouth!" Liz hissed angrily.

"Just when he was beginning to make sense . . . " Kim sighed. They were moving quickly to avoid being caught spying.

"But they're right," Liz muttered, slowly walking as she pondered and keeping an eye on her sister, Patty, as she frolicked ahead.

"They are," Kid said simply from behind her. "But I know that _I'm_ just so pessimistic that I have to be reminded every now and then."

"Yeah . . . " Liz yawned, theoretically stretching. It was late and time to retire for the night. Tomorrow would be another busy day but, surly it would be promising too.

* * *

**Um . . . Hello. Wah...please don't hate me! T-T i hate myself already :( I'm sorry for not having updated for two whole weeks. I mean, i'm a whole week late. And what makes it so terribly sad is that I've been recieving the best reviews and this is how I show appreciation for them? -_- ugh... anyways, I'm gonna put it out there that I may not update weekly (i've sunken so low) till i get some free time out of school. It's almost christmas, right? 'K. And sorry about the chapter if it seems out of wack. I think is does. I had difficulty writing this one -_-.**

**Thanks for all your kind reviews. You guys keeping me writing, seriously. And thanks to _Novalia1001 _for you crazy reviews. I am so utterly touched and you observations are much appreciated. ^^ **

**I've talked/written enough, right, so I'm gonna let you go. Bye ^o^ **

**~~~ambrie-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Soul Eater or Beauty and the Beast** .

* * *

**Chapter Nine - Settling Dust**

Eyes of olive hues opened to the tinkling tune of softly chinking china. Maka stretched and looked around, locating the delicate teapot she called Tsubaki.

"Good morning Tsubaki-chan!" Maka said rather brightly. Tsubaki, not expecting such cheer from her new friend after such a traumatic night, only hid this bemusement as best she could.

"Good morning Maka-chan. How are you this morning? How are you injuries healing?" She asked, genuinely concerned and very maternalistic.

"Yeah. They're okay. They don't hurt all that much." Maka replied, reinforcing her statement with a smile.

"That's very nice to hear. I've already set out your clothes for you today - for after you bathe. Liz said to wear a dress because you're going to have to sooner or later. Don't worry because Liz is always right when it comes to couture and I second that you'll look fine in that gown." Tsubaki hopped over to the curtains and pulled them open. She turned back. "Don't fret, Maka-chan."

Maka got out of bed and observed the dress that had been laid out at its foot. She sighed deeply, unwilling to wear it. But she would. It wouldn't _kill_ her. Maka looked at the bed which she was just about to fix up and she froze. The covers from the previous day had been replaced by a set of red and grey theme sheets which also acquired a large amount of mud, dirt and even pebbles via Maka's soiled attire from the afternoon before. Maka spun around and bowed deeply.

"I'm so very sorry! Again! Now you have so much cleaning to do and it's my fault-"

"No! It's okay, Maka-chan. Besides we've bored and lazy to death and now you've given something to do without endless time. Now, hurry up, please!" Though dubious of such an answer Maka was convinced, after several minutes, to forget the mess and was pushed into the bedroom's private bathroom. A knock at the outer door announced the arrival of the fresh bed sheets that Tsubaki had assured were on the way. The various objects that had been called in swiftly went to their tasks. "Yes. Thank you. Maybe Maka will stop fretting so much after she sees the enthusiasm and efficiency of our staff," Tsubaki hoped. The girl was in a troubling enough disposition without having to be paranoid too. Then again, Maka wasn't wrong to be paranoid given the unbalanced temperament of Soul at present. Soul - Tsubaki sighed again at the thought of her master - was very fickle and good intentions from him were next to transient and nonexistent. Tsubaki continued to think as she made her way onto other chores.

Inside the bathroom Maka stalled. She didn't want to be dowsed in freezing water just yet and she gripped her shoulders as she attempted to keep the feeling of being snug under covers with her own body heat with her. Still, she didn't want to keep Tsubaki waiting and so with hesitance she slowly slid her garments, undid her wounds' dressings and stepped into the bathtub, turning the overhead spout. The more than cool liquid trickled down her pale skin and as it leaked onto her left hand her eyes closed as memories of the night before were conjured up. She had finished aiding Soul and had begun to finish her own. After that she had just sat there, not really wanting to go but nonetheless unsure if she could. She was half asleep by the time Soul had recovered from his thoughts that she hadn't noticed that he had come to stand beside her.

"I'll escort you to your room," he said softly. Though his words were like feathers in silence upon her ear she jolted in surprise, stuttering a few 'thank you's and followed him. He was already at the door. Maka was worried that she'd have to run to keep up with him in her current physical condition but surprisingly his stride was short and slow with him casting subtle glances at her once or twice. Maka didn't make any analysis of his behaviour this time as compared to the first time he had taken her to her room. In truth she was just happy that she didn't have to figure her own way to her room in her befuddled state. When they did reach her bedroom Maka, turning to say 'good night' and not even expecting him to be there anymore, was awoken from her late-night stupor as Soul took gentle hold of her left hand and opened the door for her. He then guided her in and ever so slowly, he let go of her hand, the last bit of warm coldness between their digits relinquished. He walked off at a moderate pace despite his injuries. Maka had tried to catch his eyes, to maybe get an idea of what was going on in his mind but his head remained down as if he were bowing and his eyes gazed intently upon her fingers. Maka could only stare at his receding form but then turned inside before he vanished. Somehow she could tell he was different from the last time even though she knew him for but two days and not well at that. She managed to go to sleep despite the unexplainable burning she felt in her chest and on her cheeks and fatigue from a consecutive day of stress pulled her into a dreamless slumber.

Now Maka traced her left hand with her right index, unreactive to the water that ran into her now open eyes. She couldn't help but smile as the memory his touch played across her mind. His hand hadn't felt warm as a romance novel would have described it. No. It had been rather icy but it had felt promising and meaningful. It was-

"Maka! I'll be right back. Is there anything specific that you'd like for breakfast?" Tsubaki called through the door. Maka jumped from her daydreaming, slipped and stumbled but managed to soften her fall into the tub. Tsubaki tensed up as she heard the commotion within. "Maka! Are you all right?"

"Y-yes! I'm all right," Maka replied, picking herself up off the ground.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll be out in a second."

"Okay." Tsubaki was only slightly reassured. "So, is there anything you'd like, specifically," she asked again. Maka now considered this question, remembering the overwhelming feast of yesterday.

"Um . . . The bread pudding was really nice so if there are any leftovers that would be nice. Other than that some scrambled eggs and toast is great." Truthfully the meal yesterday had been very delicious but there had just been too much and she had been made to sample each dish, which was just too much!

"That sounds . . . good. Are you sure there is nothing else? We can prepare lots."

"Nope. That's fine"

"Okay," Tsubaki said, leaving the room. "I wonder if she didn't like the food," she muttered to herself but she immediately dismissed the thought. She must not feel accustomed to it, I suppose. Yes, that's it." With that resolution she hopped off to relay the requests. "Funny that she would ask for leftovers though . . . "

Maka quickly finished bathing and entered her now empty bedroom. Slowly, she dried her hair while looking skeptically at the dress she was to wear and only after much debating with herself did she grabs the loathed thing and pull it over her head roughly, stopping such violent actions as she heard a small rip sound. _Self-control_, Maka thought and calmly finished the task. Maka pulled at the waist a bit, tugged at the collar and adjusted the sleeve and to her surprise the ankle length frock felt snug and natural on her body. Glancing in the mirror she dared to think she looked rather _pretty_. Blushing slightly, Maka ran her fingers through her hair as she pulled down on golden handle leading out. Maka wanted to see if Tsubaki was coming so that they could go to breakfast. Again, due to the recent turn of events, Maka had skipped several meals and was now starved. Instead of seeing the delicate teapot, Maka's eyes fell upon the irritating bullhorn after which she immediately she frowned and glared at the object.

"A-HA! And where do you think you're going! Trying to sneak past the great ME! No on can trick the godly Black Star! NYAHAHAHAHAHA!" Black Star exclaimed, booming into her face and making her stagger backward. Maka quickly got angry as she wiped spittle of her skin.

"Hey! Can you shut it, jerk face? What are you doing here in the first place?" Black Star stopped his laughter and stared at her. Maka was vaguely wondering if he had understood a single word she had said when he went of again.

"I have decided to escort my faithful disciple to breakfast as a treat," he beamed. He then hopped down the hallway, motioning for her to follow. "Come now, lest you fall upon some trouble." Maka, defeated, followed him. Black Star looked back at her. "Hey. It's really good that you came back," he said _quietly_. "I've never seen Soul so . . . peaceable about newcomers and I think you might have mellowed him out - something that even I, with all my godliness, couldn't do. He's not evil, y'know? He's just . . . lost?" Black Star's voice faded off, his little form moving steadily forward as he drifted off into space.

Maka squinted at the bullhorn in the dim light. Was this guy seriously reflecting on something other than himself? Was he actually speaking something other than tomfoolery? And why was he saying that she, simple, weaponless Maka Albarn was able to help Soul? Where were these thoughtful words coming from? Maka unconsciously closed her eyes as she pondered on what brought the extreme change over Black Star. Then, as true as it can be, she tripped on a subtle fold in the carpet and landed face first.

"Ow," she groaned, rubbing her hurt chin and blushing with the deepest of rouges.

"NYAHAHAHAHAHYA! What were you doing?! Walking with your eyes closed - hahahaha! Enough, little one!" Black Star cried out while making as if he were wiping away tears of laughter. "I understand that my greatness awes you but save these jests for a king. I am God and I need no petty antiques from my people! Now let us go!" Black Star launched himself into another fit of riotous laughter. Maka's cheeks darkened and she couldn't even reply to the arrogant bastard, her tongue curl up in the back of her mouth in embarrassment.

Finally the two arrived in the dining room, both having cooled down from their previous excitement. Maka sat at the table and quietly awaited the food to be served while trying to compress the growls of her stomach although she didn't need to because the cacophonies that were Black Star's proclamations of greatness drowned everything else out. Within minutes of their - her - entrance ambrosia laden dishes, fit for gods, just about flew out of the kitchen doors and gracefully onto the table. Within moments Maka was relieving her hunger whilst lightly chatting with the objects hopping around her. Kid and Black Star were in another fight with each other but it only troubled Maka slightly as she was taking the hint that it was a natural, daily occurrence in the household. She was still surprised by his deep words from earlier. Maybe the turquoise bullhorn was just misunderstood. Maka cringed and her train of thought snapped as Black Star flew right by her nose and into an opposing wall. Maka decided that he was just an idiot.

From an ever so small crack in the doors the noise of boisterous laughter and conversation filtered out into the halls. Soon, crisp footsteps joined the escaping sounds as the master took his undetected leave. Soul's face had a miserable scowl on it, displaying his anger with himself for lack of explanation for listening in on and wanting to glimpse Maka. His thinking process seemed to slow down as he mentally pronounced the name. It was simple, weird and kind of rough to the tongue but it fascinated him nonetheless. It was more glamourous than any of the names of those spoilt, rich girls his parents had tried to set him up with. He unconsciously lets a growl leave his throat, the thought of long his deceased parents - his long deceased life - stressing his cool. What had he been thinking before those repulsive memories had intruded his mind? Ah, he had been thinking of Maka, unwillingly but still, he was so absorbed in contemplating her that his surroundings were just blurs in the background. He didn't know why he couldn't just forget about her like he did most things. Reaching his mother's study he entered and shut himself inside, alone with his thoughts. He sat at the large desk, hands clasped thoughtfully in front of him, his mind drifting far and near. Just for the moment, for this sole moment he thought he'd be able to forgive himself, he called forth the memory of Maka's hands on his cheeks. The feeling was so warm, near hot like nothing he had ever felt. It really was a wonder considering the many ages that had gone by with him not feeling a degree above zero. Such was the chill of his heart and the rime of his estranged soul. Slowly, what was probably his second best smile of the smile of the century crept upon his face. He was thinking of her smile, though he couldn't picture her face. Now he wanted, almost desperately, to know what it looked like.

"Ahem." The sound came form the doorway. "Ahem." Again, a most irritable sound. "Ah-"

"Yes. Kid. What is it that you need?" Soul grinded out slowly, wanting Kid to fully realized how peeved he was at the uncalled for interruption. Kid got the hint.

"So, so sorry, Soul. I only sought to know if you had any plans for Maka today." Kid crossed his metaphoric fingers as he warily waited for his master's reply. He knew that the probabilities of Soul saying something like "execute" or "torture" was not low and so he could only hope against the odds, as he had done for Odene. He had lost then. Gulping down his discomfort Kid tentatively probed the young man for an answer. "Sir, would you permit that she be escorted around the house and perhaps made more comfortable here? I could see to it immedi-"

"Do what you wish with her for the time being. I will not babysit her this day," Soul cut in nonchalantly. Truthfully, he wanted a chance to touch her fingers again as he had daringly done the night before but he felt uneasy about meeting her again.

"Understood. Well, if you seek her, for any reason, she'll most probably be in the kitchens. It would seem she has taken an interest in Kilik's cooking and she seeks to educate herself in that area. Such a lovely girl. Smart and symmetrical! Hmm-mmmn." Kid decided to shut up as cold, red eyes rested on him once again. "I'll take my leave."

"Good idea, Kid" With that Soul was left to himself again.

***

The day went by much more quietly than the others, to everyone's collective relief. Soul was not angry, to say the least and Maka was back in her initial tentative mood, trying her best to keep away from the beastly boy, though she felt to do else-wise. She was wary of his fits and believed the very sight of her would trigger an attack. She kept to the kitchens until the very last of her interest dwindles and died. She had asked to go to the library but everyone was busy and seemed to be avoiding that request and Maka dared not go venturing alone before she got herself killed. Not giving up though, she inquired about the library but Kid advised her to "not disturb the master". In conclusion, Maka could be found flopped on her bed, snoozing lightly. Dinner came around and everyone waited apprehensively for Soul's dutiful appearance at the meal. He never came, to everyone's anxiety. So, with no Soul, Patty and the other highly energetic curios took the evening as an opportunity to entertain Maka in their own style. Dancing around the room to agitated music, juggling and jumping and they even did some singing. Maka giggled quietly at everyone's crazy antiques, accepting them for who they were and even feeling part of their crazy bunch. The playing continued till Tsubaki, noticing the time, called it a night and Maka was happy at the prospect of a decent night's sleep. All the lights were put out with the exception of a few blue hued candles along the walls that gave only indefinite outlines to the surroundings.

It as half past nine and Maka couldn't sleep. In the late night darkness Maka grew bold and decided to go and retrieve a book from the study. After all, she was allowed there and Soul couldn't possibly be there now. Maka slipped out of bed, the fabric whispering eerily beneath her, she grabbed the candle on the night stand, opening her creaking bedroom door and slipped down the stairs. The ridiculously lacy, silk nightgown she wore, only to bed, turned blue in the soft, cold glow of the phantom candles around her.

When she arrived at the carved door, she hesitated then pushed it open. Thankfully it wasn't squeaky like her chamber one. Tiptoeing across the room and stopping before the tall bookshelf she found that the chair she had left there was replaced and she took a quick glance to find it. Maka was oblivious to the silent red eyes that traced her every movement. Picking up the nearest chair and placing it before the bookcase, Maka scanned an area for her treasure. Not finding it, she shifted to the side a bit, nearly tipping over but catching herself just in time. Still meeting failure in her search she eventually scoured the whole wall for the pearly white tomb but she still found nothing. Utterly disappointed and unable to take liking to any other novel, the girls turned around swiftly to return the chair and gasped, clutching at her heart. There stood Soul in the shadows, unmoving.

"Oh my God! I-I'm so sorry! I disturbed you and . . . I'm so sorry." Maka whimpered and finished pathetically. She was surely dead now. How could she have been so ignorant so as to not even slightly feel his presence. And she was supposed to be great like her mama. Ha! Her green eyes flickered on and off of Soul, who made no reaction whatsoever. Maka thought she'd suffocate as she held her breath in suspension.

"You're acting like a thief caught red-handed," Soul said emotionlessly, though inside he was almost chuckling at the idea. Maka inhaled and exhaled. Then she did it again before squeaking out,

"No! I'm not stealing anything. I just couldn't sleep and I was looking for a book and I thought it'd be okay and - and - and . . . I'm not a thief, please . . ." Again Maka ended her words lamely and she looked at her pale, bare feet. Soul huffed silently at this and took a couple of steps closer, unconsciously attracted to her inexplicable warmth.

"Maka . . . ," he said quietly, causing Maka's head to whip up, and her eyes to connect with his unwavering ones. All her nervousness fled from her when he said her name. "Is . . . this the book you are looking for?" As Soul asked, he held up the book. Maka's face brightened considerably when she saw it.

"Yes. That's the one I've been dying to read - but if you are using it I understand. Maybe when you're done . . . but it's your book after all so . . . um . . . yeah. I'll go back to my room now." Maka turned to go.

""You can have it. I'll give it to you as your own, if you would desire it." Soul's voice betrayed no emotion but Maka's reaction to his statement interested him.

"Really!? I - thank you. I promise to take good care of it - " Maka hushed as Soul came closer. Her mouth clamped shut when he took hold of her right hand and placed the book in it, following that action by putting her left hand overtop it. She felt the familiar tingling of electricity from his touch - that frostbiting cold that at the same time felt warm. Maka dazedly thought of how much Soul was like the rich earth in winter. The ground freezes but below that point and way down, deep below that was a core of molten magma. Gazing into his eyes, searching, she saw they weren't so cold as she first thought. There _was _something wonderful beneath that cool exterior of his. Soul's voice broke into her thoughts.

"No. You are the owner. It's yours to do what you wish with it." Maka allowed herself to take the object's weight and was sad when he immediately withdrew his hands from hers.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Soul let the most minuscule grin grace his lips, to Maka's shock. "I've read plenty of books in the many years I have had nothing better to do but this is one that I have not. You seem to know some about it though. May I inquire what it is about? Why you like it so much?" Soul felt daring tonight, trying to strike up a conversation with the girl. After all, he already _said her name_. Why not continue?

"Well, you see - and stop me if I tire you - my mother is a renowned agent for Shibusen - that's where I'm from - and she left to work around the globe when I was very young. Of all my favourite memories of her the ones when she would read me tales from this book are the best. This was actually the first book I ever tried to read. It's a really good story and . . . it just brings back good memories . . ." Maka's eyes took on that far away look and Soul glanced elsewhere. _Little dreamer,_ he thought as he went into memories, not at all pleasant, himself. A few moments passed between the two, a faint smile playing across Maka's lips and a hint of a scowl upon Soul's. Maka then yawned widely, covering her mouth with an empty hand and her sound woke brought Soul around.

"You should be getting back into bed, M- " he decided against the usage of her name again. Maka, suddenly very drowsy, nodded slowly and smiled lightly at the young man.

"Yeah, good night," She took the candle she had come with and left. Soul didn't offer to walk her to her room this time. He didn't want to push it or over do it. Why he didn't know.

"Night," he whispered into the air and after he was sure she had gone, he followed out of the room to his own chambers. Not surprising is it to learn that both slept relatively peacefully on account of their little encounter.

* * *

**A/N: It took me half a year to update. Seriously? In the words of Dogberry, "I am an ass". Thank you, all the same, to those who have reviewed, added to lists and what not.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Someone told me I didn't own Soul Eater nor did I own Beauty and the Beast. I patted them on the back, shook my head sympathetically and said "I know that". Now tell me who didn't?**

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Changing That Tune**

The days crept onward, bringing to everyone a sense of familiarity and with each passing one the inhabitants of the old, Evans' household saw their master in daylight - albeit dark, cursed daylight - more frequently. Soul had, over the years and decades, taken a habit to brooding in dark, secluded rooms and he kept away from everyone's efforts to be happy and optimistic. He lost appetite, he never showed facial expressions, his voice just killed the mood and he was thoroughly irritated by anyone who smiled.

Soul had been an excellent pianist in the past. He still was but he had rarely ever played for audiences and even less now. But no one was really complaining because every now and then, once in a blue moon, he did play that grandiose thing and it had a certain _effect _on people. When that blue moon came, the performance would be somewhere deep in the heart of the house, though it would be _just_ audible to servants spread all over the household and if not heard by their ears, their souls would respond well enough. It was always evident when the master had played his piano, almost physically so although walls didn't dramatically crack and neither did the earth tremble. In reality, that was the case. Soul poured his grief into his music. Each teardrop he'd never shed was released as a note on the ebony and ivory keys. He was the only one of the Evans' long family line of musicians that chose to play anything other that a string instrument and so he was looked down upon by his own blood for this and then, to add salt to he wound, he was feared when his dark, twisted music reached ears and freaked the listener out of his/her wits. He dealt with this shunning, ignored it, and played his percussion beast. Every note that resounded in the walls of his private music chamber, every change in tempo and pitch, every song of his own creation moved the castle and everyone in it. Even deaf Charlie, the Evans' old butler, heard it out in the gardens when people, _humans_, still lived there. It was still the case to the people, _creatures_, living - existing - there now.

The piano and its player became the heart and soul of the building. The pacemaker that caused the rest of the heart to beat accordingly. When his fingers tapped speedily across the keyboard, it was like a roller coaster ride for every person within the area. Every heart would tremble, skid and race along with the inaudible composition until it smoothed out and became heavy with labourious emotion as he slowed down. A string of nightmares and terror would run into a mind made vulnerable by the darkness and wait in the unvisited corners until night fell and sleep came. Involuntary shaking and jumping followed for hours and days after the performance, thought the piece itself might have been only five or ten minutes long. Everybody became numb and tingly as their theoretical hairs stood on ends. In short, it was like a blackout where everything ceased working. Instantaneous immersion into ice cold water, so difficult to function in and so easy to just drift to the bottom, just give in and die. Not that the curse would allow death, such an easy escape from life.

All things disregarded, everyone could tell when he was playing and it was evident to anyone when he had done so. The proof was in the pudding. It would be as if the master had disposed of a large amount of negative energy that existed around him and became less suffocating to be around - if only for a week, or two days, after which the darkness would accumulate again. Soul would become horribly grouchy - in a refined way. Such was life but nowadays, this dark master of terror seemed to be changing, subtly and gradually admittedly, but nevertheless there was change and the servants beheld these with mixed feelings, the predominate one being joy.

With two weeks of Maka's arrival, or imprisonment, and after avoiding her so profusely, Soul joined Maka for breakfast. If anybody had a jaw other than Maka and Soul, they would have left it hanging widely. Liz could hardly contain her squealing of fangirl-ness when Soul opted to pull out a chair for the blonde girl and so, under Kid's orders, Patty dragged her sister out whilst laugher like an asylum escapee. Some cutlery was deemed useless for all they could do was skitter giddily along the table. The crystal water pitcher actually fainted and soaked an asymmetrical portion of the tablecloth, water creating puddles, on which to slip, on the dark cherry medallion flooring. Accordingly, Kid flew into a fit, ranting about asymmetry, ruined mood, asymmetry, mess on the floor, asymmetry, and so on. Maka was clearly baffled and had no clue as to why her new friends were behaving as they were but Soul, full well knowing the nature of his crazy acquaintances, merely rubbed his temples in minor frustration and ignored them as he took a seat beside Maka. He would have taken a seat on the other side of the table but a quick glance at Tsubaki and use of his common sense made him do otherwise. Besides, he _wanted_ to be near her. Surprising to their audience was the casualness with which they interact lightly with one another. Maka was smiling as she spoke to him and Soul, though he didn't smile in the slightest, responded to her cordially, showing interest in what she said and even brought up a topic of his own. Some of the spelled objects felt the need to 'leave the couple alone' but most of them stayed to enjoy the show, having nothing better to do. Liz, being forbidden to reenter, paced outside the dining room door, asking anyone exiting what was happening.

"Oh, they're just talking," replied a little duster.

"About what?" Liz asked, almost desperate. She needed some real, live romance!

"Um . . . I think they are talking about their favourite books." Liz's face dropped.

"Of all things to talk about and they decide on the unromantic topic of _books?_ Oh no," Liz groaned. "So boring . . . " Just then the door opened and a large number of objects were shooed out by Tsubaki, who closed the door behind herself. She looked up at the groaning chair.

"What's wrong, Liz?" She asked in her ever-concerned voice.

"With those two talking about books in there it'll take _forever_ to form a relationship. I know Soul. He's still avoiding her. That's why he's not trying to get to know her by asking about her life." Tsubaki tutted and closed her eyes briefly.

"Let them go at their own pace, Liz. If they're even meant to be."

After breakfast, Soul retreated back to his quarters, much to all the romanticists dismays, but Tsubaki, ever the optimist, quietened them with the fact that progress takes time. As usual, Tsubaki was probably right and so everyone settled down. Liz took charge of Maka for the afternoon, to maybe get some more measurements and hoping to get some juicy info out of her. This attracted some others for the cause but to little reward.

Anticipation may have been the main feeling of the staff but Soul and Maka were feeling other things. Throughout the two weeks, Maka noticed that she was less afraid of the place. She was even less afraid of Soul and so her curiosity for the place and him took its place. The first few times, Maka was caught off guard when Soul would, unprovoked, engage in quick and short conversations with her. Within a week of this and Maka found herself, surprisingly, being pleased when he did this. Though she had yet to see the grand library of such praise - and so she contented herself with volumes in the study -, Maka was quickly becoming accustomed with the various parts of this dark castle around which she was allowed. Other than guided tours, most of her time was spent in that precious little study and it was here that Soul, knowing right where to find her, would 'drop in for a visit'. Maka would smile, he would sit a bit away from her and then she'd start their little conversations if he didn't, her trying to satisfy her craving for knowledge about everything, anything, about this young man. She kept her questions simple and vague for the time being, though. It was too early in this - what could this be called? Acquaintance? No, she felt like she knew him a lot better than that. So, they were just getting to be friends, maybe? Yes, that was it and it was a little too early for personal discussions. Soul seemed to agree with her mental conclusion. With every 'safe' question Maka voiced his way, he answered vaguely, but with a _hint_ of playfulness. Maka, though, still couldn't be sure if it was a safe playfulness or that of a predator to its prey.

"So, how old is this place?" Maka would ask.

"It's quite old," Soul would reply with a straight face.

"Where did you get all these old volumes from?" Maka would ask, catching onto his game.

"From all over," Soul would, slight amusement wandering into his voice. Then the two would glare into each other's eyes, which slowly turning into a mindless gaze until one or the other would pop out another question or say some random statement.

Soul surprised himself with his actions and feelings. After that late night encounter with the girl, Maka, he felt less apprehensive about talking to her. A few days of brooding brought him to a conclusion that if he wanted to talk with her - for whatever strange reason that was - he'd have to seek her out himself. Not to say finding her was a difficult task. The little bookworm was usually to be found in his late mother's study. The difficulty was bringing himself to open those doors and impose on her solitary for no better reason than . . . wanting to see her. Luckily for him, she neither asked what he wanted and seemed not to mind either. Soon, it became much more easy to communicate with Maka and he took charge of the opening greetings as the gentleman he was raised to be - to his partial disgust. But it was her and he wanted to do that so he wouldn't let his past dilemma get in his way.

They would chat and he wound almost completely forget his life's grief as he listened to every word she said. Strangely enough, he never looked at her enough to note anything other than the colour of her eyes. The thing he had been curious about since that night by the fireplace. They were a peculiar green. Sitting there, listening to the girl talk animatedly, Soul never, on any occasion, smiled. But, she seemed to do plenty of that so what was the need of him doing so? He found her grin . . . nice? So nice that the thought of another smile trying to compete was so pathetic - kind of like his life. This thought shocked him too. And what was the reasoning behind the strange feeling he was experiencing in his gut every time Maka smiled because of something he said? This was too ridiculous and uncool, his uneasiness and lack of knowledge of what was happening. So, what did he do? He did nothing.

Soul had long given up on understanding the feelings of his human heart. How he had wished he could rid himself of the infernal beating mechanism (though he probably could) as had been not unto his soul, once upon a time. He had really hated the thing, his heart, but strangely enough, he didn't mind it as much as he had done weeks ago when he had regained his feelings. He had to admit to himself that he kind of _liked _the peculiar jerks and queer palpitations the organ did when he was around Maka. He felt like a loser, feeling these things, but he couldn't help it.

Without all the change that was unravelling within the castle, the people of the outside world were experiencing change too, the seasonal change. The usual dark and gloomy, bog-like environment was strangely shimmering in the dim light. Upon every flat surface was a layer of delicate snowflakes. The first to notice the coming of winter was Patty and of course she couldn't keep it to herself for a second.

"Wah! Sis! Outside is all snowy-white! It's like icin' sugar out there. Eh he he!" Patty exclaimed, giggling uncontrollably and she bounded out into the frosty air. Liz looked to see her sister jumping up and down on the doorstep. "Come and see, Liz!" With that the petite stool was gone, her cheerful voice dancing in the air. Liz stepped aside as two little iron cast pots hopped out after it.

"Don't go too far out!" Liz yelled out in vain. She remained in the doorway, blankly staring at the little puffs of the snow that fell softly across her vision. An air of sorrowful recollection fell upon her. As she watched Patty prance in and out of view she could just visualise her little sister jumping around, short blond locks bouncing, limbs flailing and blue eyes sparkling as she caught the season's product on her tongue. Liz could just see the way they were before all this madness had started. Halting in her work on a dress she was making for Maka and putting it down, Liz took to watching her sister while lost in memories.

"Ah. It's snowing so early this year? I thought we would have at least two or three more weeks more."

"Hmm . . . Yeah. It's snowing," Liz said distractedly. Kid glanced up sympathetically.

"Lost down memory lane, I suppose. Don't let it get you down though." Liz looked at him, smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." The quiet was broken by Patty loudly streaking past them, the clanging pots closely following. They left a trail of snow behind them.

"Oh no! The water is going to ruin the soft wood floor!" Kid exclaimed, ready and set to faint. "The symmetry of the left half of the flooring and the right half of the flooring will be ruined!"

"Chill out, Kid. It's so cold in here it won't even melt." Liz was right. "Just go get a broom and sweep it out," Liz suggested, picking up the gown again.

"Yes. I'll do just that." Kid replied as he shot toward the door. He was halted as Patty, the pots and Maka sped through, sending him on his back with force.

"Maka! Come look! Come look! There's lot's of pretty snow on the ground!" Maka only jerked her head in response as she hopped down the steps and followed. Liz had hurriedly stashed the dress out of sight when Maka had entered because she wanted its completion to be a surprise for her. She was forced to leave it hidden as the master walked into the room. Liz wanted this to be a surprise for him too.

"Why is the door open and a mess on the floor?" He asked without looking at Liz who only sighed at his 'cool' attitude.

"If I close it Patty will just open it again and now Maka's out there. I don't want her to kick in another door and have Kid flip out," Liz replied evenly, referring to the incident on the first day.

"Yes . . ." Soul muttered as he stepped into the doorway and gazed out. He could see Maka as she twirled about in the thickening snow. She was tripped by the objects running by her feet and she fell backwards onto the ground. Her giggling was high and bubbly. She got up and pulled her cloak closer around her, completely unfazed by her fall.

"I've never seen actual snow before. It really is beautiful," Maka said in awe, her eyes sparking in a variety of greens. Soul silently continued to watch her, entranced.

"She really likes the snow . . ." he said to himself quietly. Liz raised an eyebrow at him, smiling because she knew how interested she was with the girl. _He's in love_, she thought smugly. _Or, at least, in the beginning stages of it._ Taking her cloth and the silent, squirming needles, Liz took her leave. Soul never noticed her as he continued staring at Maka who turned and looked at him, smiling, and waved a bit, to which Soul sighed when she turned her back and ran after the pots.

_I don't really know why but, I think I like this little girl. She's very . . . special,_ Soul thought. He sat down, aware that he had been staring too long, and he rested his head on the back of the sofa, contenting himself with the sounds of her voice that floating through the air and tickled his ears. What music _that _was.

* * *

**-_- My A/N was not save and I'm not writing up another one. Thank you to my readers who leave such kind reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:  I do not, in any way, shape or form, own Soul Eater. Neither do I own Beauty and the Beast, Hercules, Alice in Wonderland and any other title from which I have borrowed a line or two. Also, as far as I know there are no bakeries by the names that I have presented. Nor the food products. They are all fictitious. Thank you.**

**Now guess who's making a debut in the story :D**

* * *

.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – On Hindsight **

The unpredicted snowfall continued to fall lightly and pleasantly for a few days. Every morning the ground was smooth and soft, as if prepared just for those who would trample over it in child-like joy. The inside of the castle was slightly quieter now that the raucous objects of the dwelling took to horse playing outside. They were, undoubtedly, under the watchful eye of 'big sister' Liz, who watched out like a hawk for any signs of kishiin coming out of the nearby thickets. Liz was really a motherly figure. She not only cared dearly for her own sister but for the little pots and the other, younger objects but also for Maka and even, to her own surprise, Black Star. And to Black Star's self-invitation to the groups winter gallivants, Liz shook her head, helplessly. He was as childish as the rest of them, though you could hear him screaming something about gods, greatness and the like from time to time. More often than not, he would be shut up by a flying snow ball of silence. Thank Patty for that.

During hours of babysitting, Liz would sometimes be joined by other household occupants, some of them coming to chat and gossip or just to speak dotingly about Maka's utter cuteness. Jackie and Kim fell into these categories. Kim would hop up to the open window and watch the fun outside, and one time she actually joined them, but Jackie would settle on the ledge of a closed casement, quietly observing without getting her candle flames put out. Not that it was difficult to relight her; she just was averse to the feeling of losing the fire more than once a day. It was only acceptable at bed time, in her eyes. Other visitors that came along were Kid, who was often kicked out for his complains about the symmetry of footprints outside and Tsubaki, who took it upon herself to occasionally call Maka inside for a warming cup of tea. Liz enjoyed some company while sewing away on her project, the little needles and thread spools not so interested in chatting while being so concentrated on their work. Liz especially enjoyed Soul's company, if only for the sole reason that she loved to know that it was Maka he came to watch so intently that he would neither move nor reply when spoken to. His red eyes would drifted slowly as they followed the girl's movement through the light flurries, widening is the most miniscule amounts when she, perhaps, stumbled or, as was often, fell flat on her face. Liz was also highly amused when Soul was as close to being taken off guard when she crept up behind him. He, lost in his private musings, didn't notice.

"Maka really is cute, isn't she?" She whispered behind Soul. He didn't jump, as any normal person might have. That lost feel about him just abruptly vanished and he was glowering with darkness again.

"Irrelevant," he muttered, glancing outside one more time before stalking out of the room. Liz only smirked inwardly, sorry to have disturbed him but wanting to finish her project, the one she kept hidden from Maka and Soul. It had to be a surprise to work, and to be worth it. Soul kept away from the perceptive Liz for the remainder of the week. He was probably at some other window of the castle from which he could continue watching Maka intently, Liz thought. How sly.

* * *

Everyone was locked inside, confined within the dark, gloomy walls while snow blew furiously around outside. It wasn't that anyone normally ventured outside – for fear of the ever present threat of pre-kishiin – but, just knowing that you were unable had that peculiar effect. Not to mention the younger inhabitants wanted to play in the snow. All throughout the castle no one wanted to do anything – instead of working they wandered around all boneless, partaking in idle talk here and there, which no one paid attention to anyways. Occasional glances out of windows also took up their time. Patty and the pots, thoroughly annoyed at being kept inside, were surprisingly calm – though with a measure of moroseness in their posture - as they watched the outside world get battered away by little flakes. Actually, white was the only thing that could be seen and it was a wonder how they sat there all day long. Kid could be found in his little study, flipping through the pages of official looking book lazily (but with purpose, nonetheless), every once in a while sauntering off to ensure that bathroom tissues were folded neatly, as only he would care to do.

"Someone has to tend to the house, mind you," he had said after reproving everyone's sloth. Every except for Liz, who was entirely absorbed in her dress making and plots for Soul, and the needle and thread spools, who were either into the excite feeling about the task or just plain reluctant, but forced anyways for Liz had no hands, much less fingers. Tsubaki, who was enjoying some peace and quiet, watched Liz with humble amusement.

"You are really putting a lot into that dress. Despite the fact that Maka isn't keen on wearing them and Soul might not tolerate whatever plans you are planning." Liz looked up distractedly, unfazed.

"Love is in the air, Tsubaki, and I plan on enhancing its contagion. I haven't seen any real romance in bundles of years and now it's too close to let it slip away. Besides, Maka is just so sweet and I doubt she'll have the heart to deny my one wish," Liz replied with, first, gusto and then adding a dramatic faraway look that only a chair could pull off.

"Okay. I hope it goes well," Tsubaki returned, her large porcelain eyes lingering on the rich, green fabric on Liz's seat. Liz looked up, suddenly, as if confused and horribly worried for the future.

"Where's Black Star? I can't hear him!"

"Black Star . . . He said that he had prophecies to tell and something else. I haven't seen him since the early hours of this morning."

"Oh, God. I hope he's not pissing Soul off. Though, I've probably hit the nail on the head." The two met eyes others' expression and sighed in unison.

* * *

Now indeed, Black Star was up to some usual mischief. The lack of stealth in his castle crawling was annoying to those upon whom he barged in, a flustered and irritated med-basket and a crotchety globe behind grandeur red curtains being one example. His hopping off walls and sliding down – _and up_ – banisters was quite contrary the current mansion mood. His constant shouts of 'Soul!' shattered the sleepy silence as footsteps ruin a fresh snowfall's splendour. It goes without doubt that if the house itself were animate it would have regurgitated the loud bullhorn out in haste and remain, afterwards, a mix of nauseous green and agitated red.

At the moment, Black Star was creeping his "head" into the door of the main library and by the near hysterical grin that spread across his comical features it was clear that he had found who he was looking for.

"Soul! Ha! Did you really think you could hide from your god! No! The lord sees all!" The bullhorn then dropped and rolled, supposedly in ninja-style, into the cavernous room.

"Black Star," Soul said, more than a hint of extreme distaste in his voice. As Soul turned around and fixed the bullhorn with his red gaze Black Star straightened up and turned around. Before the object had a chance to open his audaciously loud mouth Soul spoke up quickly. "What do you want now?" This brought on a smug look in response. Black Star hopped up on a nearby desk and proclaimed – whilst trying to balance himself – "I am here to instruct you, of course!" Soul raised his eyebrows in irritation and scepticism, and turned his back on the "God" when he toppled over. He had thought that something might have been wrong with...

"I'll pass."

"But fear not! I will teach you anyway!"

"Oh goody..." Soul muttered under his breath, closing the manual that he'd been looking at before the intrusion.

"But first, where's that waif, Maka?" Black Star said, looking around as if the girl would appear upon mentioning. This mentioning of Maka caused Soul to glare poniards at the object. Soul managed to ground out,

"You speak as if it were my job to know where she dilly-dallies."

"Well, you should. I mean, she should be here with you, or you with her. How else do you plan to capture her heart? You must smother her in your loving presence!-" At this Soul face dropped "-You must show her you care. Go ahead and lay one on her! Let the love show!" Black Star now commence in "rolling his hips" and trying to dance, maybe to accentuate his point in some provocative and absurd way or maybe because he was just crazy.

"What do you think you are saying? And doing, for that matter?" Soul gritted out. "And answer as wise as you can lest I begin a lesson of my own." Black Star, ceasing his hyper activity, looked at Soul, disappointed.

"Oh! Oh, Soul... You can't be saying that you are in denial, still. And here I thought you were moving too slowly! You haven't even began at all! I can't believe this! Does no one listen to the lord's commandments! Soul! Have you told the girl that you love her?" Black Star paused for Soul's reply. One that came only as a very cold and lethal glare. "Damn, Soul. How does she know that you love her? If you're not gonna say anything... Man!" Black Star began pacing, frustrated.

"Wait a moment. Who says I _love_ her, other than you and your ego?" Soul managed.

"Everyone, but your beloved and yourself - by the looks of it," was the smug reply. Soul, nearing the last of his patience for this subject said, quietly,

"Black Star, before I kill you, _**go**_."

"Not quite yet, we've still got to find out a way to show her you l-ah!" Soul flung himself at Black Star, slicing air because he was but a fraction of a second slow.

"_**I**__ command_ you to silence yourself! And I'll also advise that you keep your delusional fancies to yourself. That means away from Liz, away from Tsubaki, Kilik, Kim and away from _Maka_..." With that Soul left the library but, his footstep, instead of heading towards his 'lair', went in the opposite direction.

_Well, that's the first time he's gotten his knickers in a bunch and didn't run off to his room, _Black Star thought. The bullhorn hopped towards the books Soul had been using, glancing at the titles half-interestedly. That was all it took to bring a demonic grin on his face once more. "Poor Soul," he said to no one, his voice the definition of trouble. "Try to keep it hidden but I, the Great Black Star, can see I right through you." Black Star let the door close _quietly _behind him, his fading humming cut off. "Why deny it, Soul? You're in love..."

* * *

Now, somewhere else in that colossal building, waiting out the irritating snow storm, was Maka. She could be found sighing discontentedly as she sat at a high-set, hall room window, sombrely gazing out at the bleak nothingness her perched view provided. Her rather small frame would occasionally shiver underneath a huge, woollen blanket that was draped over her shoulders and wrapped tightly around her torso. The place was much colder than usual and her teeth clattered as she breathed upon the frozen glass and traced undefined figures with near-numb fingers. The humour of her being fine outside in the snow but not wrapped up safe inside was wasted on her, for she was too busy being depressed about not being able to take advantage of this foreign weather. All said and done, though, she could not remain daunted forever and her mind, ever opposed to idleness, decided to play with a set of thoughts that had yet to be examined. She was now considering her position in the Evan's manor. Although she had been here for over three weeks with no communication with the outside world but, she felt little fear. She had made many friends and acquaintances amongst the staff and she was ever growing fonder of them all.

_Except Black Star and that pompous, show-off-y globe, _she thought to herself, wrinkling her nose in distaste. The globe – Ox was it? – was a know it all. Of course, she was dubbed with that same title back home; this guy was the perfect sample of the term. She huffed softly, indignantly. And then there was Black Star. That arrogant bullhorn, she had to say, was disturbing, more than annoying, her as of late. He was behaving rather peculiar and every look he gave her screamed _"_Beware_!"_ _At least it's not that lecherous look Papa always has-Oh, _Maka caught herself. She had been so concentrated on her worries and fancies in the mansion that she had forgotten all about the mission Professor Stein and her father had set about. _I wonder how that's going though, I guess it's Soul they're looking for after all... Papa must be flooding the village with tears, worrying about me. Serves him right! I'm fine without him! _Maka thought vehemently. But she conceded to finding a way to check up on that mission when she got a chance. She couldn't stay there forever, no matter how tempting that idea seemed. Glancing at her scribbling she noticed how the shape of a single soul seemed to stand out. _Soul... _

Yes, Soul. The subject that tugged at the back of her consciousness and made her instincts fray with confusion. Was he really an enemy? She was sure as the moon drools blood that he was but a split second away from murdering her father when she had arrived in that dungeon-like room. She had seen and felt the blood lust emanating from his – well, not quite his soul but, his self. Now she wondered where it had all gone for surly, she's looked since but her clouded Soul Perception- due to the strange effects of the area- produced little helpful results. Not only that but she was, just as a normal person, not afraid of him as she might have once been. She found that a part of her, a rather large and constantly growing piece, seemed to reach out to him and hunger his presence. She could not explain why every morning she woke up, longing to secure a glimpse of him as if he were a friend she had not seen in years. Curiouser and curiouser! And she flushed lightly to admit to herself that she couldn't quite get the feel of his hand holding hers out of her head yet. Indeed, those one – or two – incidents plagued her and made her prone to unexplainable, increased palpitations when she sat with him at breakfast. But that was only at breakfast because he had yet to join her for dinner, always disappearing somewhere when Kilik clanged his dinner bell. She often wondered why he did that, disappointed at the loss of opportunity to talk with him further but she understood that he was probably used solitude and that her presence might even be one big bother to him. That idea dampened her spirits greatly but she refused to accept that as reality. As a matter of fact, she thought that he was beginning to like her. Even if it was really only a frustrated acceptance, he tolerated her. But then again, he did seem more relaxed when they conversed alone. Like the few times they encountered in his pearly study. Those were wonderful times in Maka's eyes. That was when she could be more like herself, less fearful of pushing the beast away. That was when Soul let a portion of his ancient guard down and actually conversed with her with a lenient measure of humour. In that closure was when he allowed his blood-red eyes to warm her in that fascinatingly chilly way of his. In the presence of others is was just plain bone-chilling and depressing.

Maka sighed. She really didn't want to think too deeply into this affinity for him of hers. It was slightly disturbing. Maka shivered a couple times and rested her elbow upon the sill, supporting her head upon her palms. She was back to scorning the weather. When would it calm down?

* * *

Now, while merriment and fun was being had up and the old Evans' Mansion, the village down below was full with raucous cries. Those cries – soaking wet and hysterical, one may add – came from none other than Maka's father, Spirit Albarn. He was beside himself with grief and guilt and he made it the whole of Death Village's business to know. He was a pitiful sight, all agreed and though he was an utter nuisance it had to be admitted that he deserved some sympathy. After all, he was now in the same boat with so many of the settlement's residents. Family of a poor soul lost to the Bladed Beast of the hills. It was a common tragedy in the area, everyone understood. Maybe this was the reason the owner of the public bar just down Marrow Street did not kick the overgrown baby out. He'd been there too.

Actually, that was exactly the reason Death Scythe was slumped over a burly chair, chugging down ale and rum at 10 am while churning out a river of tears from his eyes. It was a wonder how he did choke on his intoxications while wailing like a whale, as inebriated as he was. And he did all this in the caretaking presence of his partner, Stein, who was constantly twisting the screw in his head while trying to make the scantest amount of sense of his elder's babbling.

"Ahwd ee' tok 'er fwom m-m-meeeeeeeee! My bwaby!" Shouted the red haired man loudly, before breaking down into even less coherent speech and tears. Indeed, that was all Spirit really knew, his memory having been clouded by alcohol. His earliest memories prior to the event was flirting with a busty, blonde beauty, noting that he would have a mate in less than an hour if he kept it smooth. And then things started going downhill. He can't recall what he did to make things happen so. He had made a joke - simple, innocent one – and the lovely lady had gotten all tense and wide-eyed and scared. She had started speaking of the village's legend, some bladed monster. After that Spirit recalls trying to cheer the gal up and ultimately deciding to put an end to her fears with his 'unmatchable' abilities. In all truth, he really did want to comfort her – not just woo her more. He left her calling after him, and his memory fills in the period after with blurry pictures of trees, mud and lots of foot-grabbing roots. Eventually he had made it up to a mansion where the notorious monster resided. He snuck in, was caught, felt strong enough to take on his captor, was not, was scared shitless and then was saved by his beloved daughter, Maka. He can still feel where her recent birthday present made contact with his cranium and can still sees bitty stars floating in the corners of his peripheral vision. Alas, that is about all he does remember from that night, and he'd like to think it was a dream. Spirit had awoken to find himself outside the back entrance of the village. From this point, still heavily inebriated, he managed to drag himself home and fall to sleep.

Now, after a night's sleep he had felt slightly better, albeit he had a killer hangover. He did not notice the absence of his daughter at all, later shamefully realising that it was his fault she was never home in the first place in order to recognise her absence (he knew for a fact that she could not stand him being drunk). It actually took him a while to realise she had gone missing. Several of the villagers had asked where she was at but he hadn't paid much attention. He had had his mind set on finding his blonde beauty from the nights before, while fitting in some random flirting on the side. Finally, Professor Stein got the message into his head.

"Spirit-sempai. Maka is nowhere to be found." It had taken a minute or two to sink in. Death Scythe had stared befuddled, at Stein for a while before registering the meaning of the words. When he did get it, the world knew it. He released the highest of pitchy screams and sped off in search of his other beautiful blonde in the crooks and crannies of the village shops. He _had_ been determined to fight his way back up the hill but his partner warned him against it and kept him still. "Though I can hardly tell, pre-kishiin in insurmountable numbers have been aroused for some reason and it would be plain suicide to go into the hills, even if the two of us go together. But don't worry sempai. I don't think Maka's hurt. Her soul seems intact." This had calmed Spirit down by a few degrees but he was still frantic and so here he was, at this very moment, two weeks after his loss, breaking down in the pub for the umpteenth time.

From the other side of the room, near the big fireplace, a tapping sound started. It grew louder with the length of the sobbing until finally...

"BAKAME!"

Everyone's head turned toward the voice. The being hopped of his cushioned chair and directed the cane with which he had been making the tapping noise at Spirit's face. Surprisingly, the stranger got not only Spirit's attention but that of the whole pub as well. Perhaps it was it's-his peculiar appearance that did the trick. The _being_ could not have been more than three feet talk if you took away his ridiculously high tall hat. 'He' was garbed in a peculiar white vest and wore no pants! His paw-like feet were long and tended to make extra loud tapping when he walked but it was certainly his face that turned the heads. Two large, black eyes in positions on his head that they would occupy on that of a horse. And he neither had a mouth nor a nose. Instead he-it had a long, upturned snout and caused his whole head to relate to that feature. How curious.

"What is with all the blubbering here?" It said. Spirit sucked up a trailing drip of snot and whimpered,

"A monster kidnapped my daughter and-"

"Bakame! Who do you think you are!" It interrupted immediately. Stein attempted to answer this.

"Eh... We are agents from Shibusen-"

"Baka. My legend begins in the 12th Century. Or it could have been the 13th, depending on how you look at it. I started my mornings with coffee and croissants- no. Maybe they were English tea biscuits. Or maybe they were Eggs Benedict, though I reserved those for Friday mornings. It must have been have been fresh French baguettes then. They were delicious, I tell you. The bakers were always happy to see me and I paid them for their hard work, recommending them to all my fellow associates. It was also there that I met one of the greatest loves of my life. At _St. Bernhard's Local Bakery_. But it could have been _Louis Boulangerie_. Her hair was soft as silk and honey brown. It might have been strawberry-red with flares of orange. No! I'm certain she had the hair of a raven. And her eyes were like purple sapphires..." The creature went on like this for several dozen minutes. No dared interrupt him. They gazed, first in awe, then in uncertainty and soon everyone was plain irritated by the constant speech, their faces contorted into one of uniformed annoyance. Just when someone was near ready to lose it, another weirdo came bounding up to the babbling alien, not at all affected by the thing's verbosity.

"Excalibur! I have gotten the _Primrose Tea_ with the _Angelio Biscuits_, freshly imported from Spain! It was a little tough to get but you are worth it!" This was said by the thin young boy with blonde hair and sharp blue eyes. He was quite a gorgeous boy except that his taste in clothes was a little too eccentric. Loosely buttoned white cotton shirt that displayed his pale stomach when he shifted, a black tie and low riding, purple-plaid trousers that showed off his bony hips. He accessorised with multiple earrings and a choker around his neck and wore designer, ebony shoes with no socks. At the boy's arrival, the addressed 'Excalibur' stopped dead in his monologue and reclaimed his seat near the fire where he was served as though royal. Everyone stared. Spirit dared to venture a question.

"Uh... Who are _you_?"

"Eh?" Said the boy who was slightly kneeling. "This is the Holy Sword, Excalibur! And I am his meister, Hiro!"

"The Holy Sword, Eh?" Pondered Stein quietly to himself.

"Hmpf!" Again, heads turned towards Excalibur. He dabbed his non-existent lips with a silk, laced handkerchief. "So there is yet another damsel in distress in this era. Justice can never be kept and the fair hearts of maidens can never go without suffering! Hiro, my chap, we will rescue this Lady from the demon in the hills, claiming glory and her heart!"

"Yes! Wonderful plans, Excalibur," piped Hiro.

"No one will take the heart of my baby!" Cried Spirit.

"Calm down, sempai. We may actually need this Sword's help," said Stein, thoughtfully and quite serious. He watched as the queer weapon arose and halted in the pub's entrance.

"Await my signal to rescue the maiden." And with those words, the albino alien left, followed by his faithful meister. Everyone in the establishment went back to their own doings and all was relatively quiet now, Spirit having finally drunk too much.

What in the world occurred just then?

* * *

.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Hello. Sorry for the wait. Y'all must hate me like a housefly in your coffee. Gomen nasai. I only now, forced myself to stay up late, throw all cares of duties to the wind and finish this chapter. I had had other plans for it but it probably works out better this way. We'll hopefully start the real romancing in the next chapter. I realise that it's coming to a close soon. Finally! My finger's back bone! ~_~ _

_So, are you disappoint with Excalibur's appearance. If so sorry. I need a Gaston and sidekick (whose name I have never learned) and garsh darn it, I got me some. I also felt I had to prep Spirit for his re-entrance later so la lala..._

_Now I plan on updating Short Skirt, Long Jacket next. When I find time and inspiration between school, work and laziness. I might read through this chapter and edit it later. Not too good a job this night. Ahm... Yes. Originally going to have this chap 2000+ words it has reached 4395, without the AN. Good bye._


	12. Chapter 12

_..._

_I'm baaaack..._

_I also don't own Soul Eater, not Beauty and the Beast_

* * *

Chapter 12 – Presently Proceeding

Although the location of the two could be easily determined because it had now become the norm for them to be there, Kid followed the sound of hushed voices to the study. He remained outside of it for some moments, acquainting himself with the cordial sounds of his masters voice as it wove up a genteel conversation with that of Maka's, albeit the sound was quite muffled. He could open the door, but that would bring an abrupt end to their voices – Soul being very picky as to who gets to hear his good humour and Maka was the only one as of late.

A good few minutes passed before Kid finally decided to intrude. A quick knock on the door and there was silence, and then,

"Come in." The scale tottered in to find Maka seated daintily (as Tsubaki and Liz had been teaching her) in a peony print seat and Soul standing a few feet away. He had obviously extracted himself from close proximity of the girl upon the his intrusion.

"Ahem, dinner will be served shortly. Maka, if you would like to freshen up a bit before then?" A small bow accompanied the suggestion and Maka rose to her feet.

"Aha! I hadn't realised that the time had flown so fast, I sorry. Soul," she curtsied briefly, "thank you Kid." And with that she left the room. Kid watched her as she went, assuring that she was well out of earshot before turning his attention to his master who was about to shuffle pass him.

"I beg your pardon, Master Soul, but I would like to speak with you on matters that are becoming more urgent with each passing day. If you will permit me to draw your attention to the dire situation we are approaching, though I doubt you have forgotten at all. Not, in the very least, with the girl's presence." Kid was silent, awaiting Soul's reaction.

"Using Maka to break the curse that has lengthened my horrid life by centuries and now threatens to worsen in consequence and remain forever? Of course I have considered it – everyday, but that would require her to love me and I her... The more I am exposed to her jubilant, carefree and accepting soul, the more I see that such a love cannot exist. We are far too different to reside in the land of lovers together. Let it be, Kid, I am resigning to my fate although I do regret dragging you all down with me." His eyes were directed at the floor, all life sapped of his voice; tight with disappointment. Kid did not want to push it but the household had come to an agreement that Soul had to be encouraged in the pursuit of their guest's heart. Kid daringly stepped forward for he could not afford to be ignored.

"Soul, be honest, do you hate the girl at all?"

"I despise her for being so perfect, so much in the light that I cannot possibly hope to contend for her true acknowledgement. I, a shadow, cannot be."

"I'll cut to the chase. Soul. Do you have feelings for this girl – could you actually love her?" Kid's voice was flat, serious and exacting. Soul met his gaze and weighed the portions of his emotions within himself. Kid's balance seemed to teeter subtly with his mental proportioning. It was a very important question and though Soul could easily storm out from under these interrogations, Soul knew that the topic could not be put off much longer. Every night he watched as the glow of his vulnerable soul dissipated; his soul slowly being consumed by the darkness. It had held steady long enough, he supposed, and he bitterly acknowledges how his circumstances could have gone on eternally – had he not gave in to beastly ways and let his sins add up against him. The terms of his payment for not showing the possession of a human heart was that he may remain the way he was, not a day older, until he learned to love (but, it could not be feigned love and in order to assure this as true Blair turned him into a monster that no one could ever hold affection for.) This situation could have remained stagnant for ages, if only he himself did not indulge in his monstrous half as he had. Alas, he has eaten too many souls of the innocent – ninety-nine – and the curse was beginning to close its grasp around his life – the possibility of lifting it slowly fading.

"You know, Master. There is a good chance that she reciprocates your feelings," Kid interjected.

Not that Soul cared anymore. So what if he remained half monster forever? So what if he became so deformed that he would unrecognizable – his mind would be so warped that he wouldn't even recognize himself? If worse came to worse, he had the assurance that he would not notice any loss. The madness of his condition would be too heavy. He doesn't care – but... But, if there were some possible way to escape this insane fate it wouldn't hurt to try. And! If there was even the slightest possibility of getting Maka to see him as more than a captor then the trouble would certainly be worth it. If what Kid said was true...

A small trill of hope ran through Soul's hollow being as he allowed himself to dwell on the opportunity. The balance, quite well forgotten in Soul's moments of internal reverie, admired the human feature that graced his master's face; eyes wide and staring inwardly, face relaxed and on the brink of being unguarded, mouth slightly agape in epiphany. Short-lived was the moment as Soul abruptly swung his attention on Kid. He then looked away, just as fast, taking great interest in the mouldings of the ceiling. Even though Soul was attempting to play the situation cool, Kid would not budge. He'd remain and bait out Soul's curiosity.

"Do you...actually think that pipsqueak can have feelings for a monster like me?" It was a low, hesitant grumble of a question but it was just what Kid sought after.

"Though there's no absolute way of knowing for sure, and attempt pursuit will cause no more harm than it could good. I would strongly advise you try – not only for the sake of breaking the curse, but because you seem to genuinely like the girl and by _not_ doing so you will lose the chance to be happy!" Kid adjusted his readings; he was getting a bit overly-excited. Just as Soul was about to speak again, and thumping was heard outside the doors.

"OI! Mister Master Dude! Your god calling! You have Maka waiting for your lazy ass to get to dinner and Mighty I am not impressed!" Black Star continued at the door, but Soul didn't notice, his gaze intent on Kid.

"How can I do this?" Soul questioned. Kid smiled.

"Let us speak a little later for the lady awaits." Soul agreed to this exited the room, opening the door with enough force to chip Black Star. The bullhorn watched the master tug at his collar and jacket as he retreated.

"HAHAHA! Look at that sap go! Lucky us, I'll make a man out of lover boy yet!" The bullhorn burst out confidently. "You'll see, Kid, Soul will be hitched, we'll be human again-well, you guys will be, I am GOD! AHAHAH! –and all of you will bow in gratitude!"

"Just keep your pretentious plans to yourself! We've got this one chance and you will not screw it up!" Kid breathed out vehemently.

"Whatever gear head, just prepare for awesome." And the bullhorn bounded out of sight, leaving Kid to sigh in exasperation and shake his hands towards the gods for assistance.

"For Soul's sake..."

* * *

_A/N. Next installment of WLNL is here, have you given up on me that you no longer care? I apologise, but I can offer no explanations._

_Enjoy if you will._

_So...what we do here on is not legal? And I'm a criminal?_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or Beauty and The Beast in any way, shape or form.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen - Going Somewhere

Soul sat in the grand library, fingers laced together in an earnest attempt at patient contemplation. His countenance was that of peace but his mind was anything but. Kid had said to see him later here, to discuss a topic that was as taboo as dancing on a grave. Had Soul not become accustomed to the thought that he had not a heart he would quite frankly believe that it was ready to leap out of his chest at a moment's notice. Such anxiety was not of his stoic character and Soul resisted the temptation to pace – or storm out and find Kid. Although he knew that his loyal acquaintances would never do it, he couldn't help but feel as if he were to be preyed upon through this one newfound weakness of his. It would be unbearable if the balance were to hop in and say that earlier's implications were – in reality – unachievable. He would kill the household, he felt and he knew that too well to be true. He was a monster after all.

Lost in his thoughts as he was, Soul immediately swam forth back into reality when the giant doors of the library creaked open. An elongated shadow of Kid crossed the room and there was he, the bearer of new that would either make or break the beast. Soul composed himself and got down to business.

"Well? You say that there is some chance in my secret hell that I may win Maka's heart. How do you propose I go about such an unlikely feat?" His voice was guarded and condescending but Kid was not shaken. If anything, this was just the thing he wanted to see and he was encouraged by Soul's eagerness on the matter. He cleared his throat,

"Master, the girl – Maka, has been with us for some time and she has been under my and the others' careful surveillance. She has grown accustomed to us in our unnatural forms and sees us as the people we once were. The chilling shadows of the curse no longer pull all the colours from her but rather, makes her stand out brighter from the midst. She is intelligent, intuitive, kind and she has spirit and courage. Soul, Maka is not afraid of you. You and I know very well that out of all of us in this manor, it is you with whom she delights in spending her time with. You thought that a person could not look at you, not to dare think of having love for you but can you not see that _this girl_ has befriended you? If this is possible then love cannot not be as far-fetched as you would think."

Kid paused to catch his breath but not long enough to allow Soul to speak. "I think she has done her share of the work, being patient with your usual self. In order to get her to love you, _you_ must make the first move! And thus, you must do something to capture her particular attention." Soul eyed the object with uncertainty, unsure as to how far to take its words.

"What do I do to capture her attention?" Kid double-took for a moment, staring at the master who had not one smidgeon of maliciousness in his voice. There was a slight sense of fear in his countenance but there was also a resolve to do what it would take to win the heart of one who had snagged a chunk of his.

"Well, I suppose presenting her with a gift is a start. There are many things to give, like chocolates, flowers, promises you don't intend to keep... Give her something that she'll like! But what? Hmm..." Kid quietened so that Soul could think of something himself.

"She loves books." Soul quipped.

"Great-Ahhhh!" Kid face planted into the ground. Black*Star stood atop him gleeing to himself as he rocked slightly due to Kid's fruitless efforts to throw the sudden weight off.

"Books? BOOKS? COME ON MY MAN!" Boomed the bullhorn as he jumped on the spot. "I know Maka's a nerd and all but giving her a measly book will not suffice! You have got to think BIG! Like ME! HAHAHAHAH!" Soul stared at the bullhorn, realising how pathetic his idea was. Kid was still playing part as the floor. Black Star was emanating a highly suggestive aura that Soul wouldn't dare to interpret.

"Bigger..." he thought, his red eyes swept his surroundings with the light of an idea being born. "How about I give her this library? Then, she'll want to stay!"

"Meh...I guess that's one idea – but what about a party?" Black*Star hopped of Kids body and advanced on Soul.

"A party?"

"Yes! A party, make her feel welcome. It will please her and your god!"

"She doesn't like noisy gatherings such as parties. She told me so herself."

"But-" intermitted the balance, while at the same time trying to gain equilibrium, "she has expressed a curiosity about the grand balls we used to have, back in the days. Perhaps we can recreate such a scene that would tickle her fancies? – By the way Black*Star, I am rather impressed you had that idea. Good for you." Kid decided to reward the bullhorn with praise and he immediately regretted the action. The loudness and pitch of his companion grew along with the stroked ego.

"I KNOW! HAHAHA!" As the two began another pointless banter, Soul completed his contemplation with determined eyes.

"Maka has been restless as of late. She worries about her buffoon father and his companion. I fear she may leave soon for their sake. Can we do this soon enough that I may convince her otherwise?" Kid glanced at Black*Star whose face was screwed up with faulty calculations.

The door creaked and caused all three males to whip their heads in dread at the door. They didn't want anyone of poor tongue control eavesdropping on their private conversation (although with Black*Star there, that wish seemed totalled already) and the last thing they wanted was for Maka to hear their plans. Soul honestly thought he would throw her back in the cellars if she found out about this by accident. To everyone's relieve, however, Liz came clicking in, shutting the door softly behind her. She then looked around to find everyone's gaze upon her and the air was thick with slowly dissipating dread (and Soul's lingering and threatening rage due to extreme unease with the situation he had at hand.)

"What? What did I do?" She asked, offended that they had yet to let their guard down.

"No girls allowed, Liz! So get out! Go finish that dr—shshmshhhh!" Kid promptly stopped the secret word from falling free from the mouth and Liz sighed in relief.

"Anyways," She said, eyeing Black*Star contemptuously, "I couldn't help over-hearing the dilemma with time—yes, maybe Black*Star can learn how to close a door and keep his yakking to a minimum, or off—but I can assure you, Soul. Let me, Kid, Tsubaki and Kim take care of setting up a ball and it can be ready by tomorrow night!"

"Really?" Soul said without much confidence.

"Yup, but you've got to play your part too. If we start this, you have to be on your best and most charming behaviour, got it?" He nodded a little too quickly. "You'll have breakfast with her and formally invite her to the dance, before which you can prep her heart for the taking by presenting this nerd's dream room to her. Sound like a plan?" Liz eyed him seriously. "We've got one chance, you know you're running out of time."

"I've got it. I will...be on my best behaviour," Soul grumbled out softly.

"Good. Alright boys, we've got a ball to build. Soul. After lunch. The dressing rooms. We've got to get you all prettied up for _your ladieee_." And Liz left with Kid and Black*Star in tow, satisfied with the tinge of rose upon her master's face, but disappointed that it had to be overcome by irritation in the bullhorn's direction. And maybe at her too, but where would be the fun if she didn't tease Soul while she could?

* * *

_A/N: I really wanted to finish another chapter before posting, but I didn't. But I will have it done soon. So far, this looks like another filler, but I want it out of the way before the next parts, and I want to post before the new year._

_Thanks for all the support, Happy New Year!_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: As is per usual, Soul Eater and Beauty and the Beast are not mine in any way, shape or form. This is for fan amusement.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen - Attempting Pursuit

* * *

He hadn't slept a wink that night. Not that he usually does, but that's not the point. He couldn't help but feel that he was finally giving up. For a good cause? Maybe, but there was no certainty of peace. For all he knew, she would reject his heart as coldly as he had the witch in his daunting past. What if this girl was not even real? What if she were bait from the witch herself, there to cause him the feeling that would break him from the eternal part of his curse, and only that. What if she vanished right now and left the timer on his vanishing soul to tick down? The final punishment?

"_And if you ever _do_ find love, you'll be free to live or die, according to the girl that finally gets her hands on your cold, hard heart. If she doesn't love you back, you'll be eternally damned into a monster and will die alone like the fiend you've shown to be..."_

He was given no mercy from that lady. What's to say she isn't behind this—His breath caught in his chest, his eyes were unseeing and wide. He could not bear heartbreak. He shot out of bed and over to a damaged, but righted dresser on which was a circular, anciently ornate mirror. The larger one of the dresser stood shattered and was entirely ignored by Soul.

"Tlipoca, the girl. Show me her." The mirror gave no reply but smoke expanded from beneath its surface, clouding out Soul's miserable face. It dissipated, revealing the sleeping face of Maka. The sight was such a relief to Soul that he immediately staggered back to his bed and sat, staring with awe at the girl. He knew he loved her. But could she really love him back? Was there no one more formidable than he, where she came from? Was fate smiling upon him? With a weary resolve, he lay down and kept the mirror and its heavenly image beside him. Eventually, convinced she really wasn't going to disappear, he fell asleep because he had a date with destiny tomorrow and he could not miss it.

The only reason he wasn't there 24 hours of everyday was because he came to this village to work with Stein and he was obliged to fulfil his duty. The only reason he wasn't drinking his sorrows away every non-working moment was because the bar had refused to let him in if he did not tend to his personal hygiene and bathe, and they also refused to let him sleep there (Stein, the ever caring partner that he was, insisted they kick him out so that he'd have to go home, sleep and be prepared for work). Other than that, the place to find Death Scythe Spirit Albarn was in a corner, crying for his lost daughter in moderate volume, or begging Excalibur to save her.

Tonight, far from the festive-impending mansion of the Bladed Beast, the quaint white figure sat in a blue and frilly cushioned chair, sipping some dainty preparation of alcohol and completely ignoring Spirit. His eyes had been closed for an hour and it was almost as if he had fallen into a lapse of slumber but his ever faithful meister Hiro assured anyone who asked that he was just in the midst of deep contemplation. Therefore Hiro had to ensure a degree of ambience in the little pub and was quick to bark at anyone—and subsequently get beaten up because of his lacking ability to do anything about a ruckus. Spirit's eyes were not watery tonight. No. They had a determination glowing in them and they bore through the pub windows and out into the darkness that he knew held his daughter. He and Stein had saved a little girl from a pre-kishiin the other day and the sincere gratitude and happiness in that child's face made him realize that the only one to save his daughter was going to be him. It would be he that would smash down the doors, lop off that monster's head and swing his daughter around, both of them in tears of joy.

He stood up abruptly, but with a flare made to catch the lady's attention.

"Someone, tell my partner that I decided to do what a father must. I may not come back, but I'll have died saving my baby girl!" And with much bravado, he strode to the door; ladies were watching him and calling out good wishes. He felt like all the man in the world.

"Pardon me, but keep your voice down, don't you see that Excalibur is in thought?"

"Outta my way, kid," Spirit said as he flicked the unskilled meister out of his way. "Maka. Papa will save you." The night was bitter cold. Snow had accumulated quite high but without anything other than his spirit to keep his guard, Spirit trudged out of the little plaza area and towards the mouth of the beast.

Back in the pub, an odd eye opened. Another one did and one could have sworn a third revealed its pupils from beneath the ridiculous top hat.

"So he has gone, eh? Bakame. The man is no man but a fool! To dare disregard my legend. Hiro! Be prepared for a duel, when and if the man who is no man comes back, we shall set him in his place! You are exempt from the lectures till he returns, until which you will be keeping eye out and praising my legend infinitely. Go forth, Hiro the Great!"

"Yes, Sir!" Hiro jumped with unreasonable enthusiasm. "Oh, great and marvellous Excalibur! Oh! I am honoured to be chosen! Oh! I shall go and—"

"Wait outside their humble dwellings," Excalibur said with high authority reigning like stones from his voice. People had begun to stare at the scene. "Go there and do not move an inch until he or his daughter returns!"

"Yes, Sir!" Hiro beamed. Everyone who witnessed these queer proclamations was struck deeply by the idiocy of the demand and the incredibility of the boy. Hiro just ran out and no one saw him again.

"Hmmp, hmmp. Now back to my legend," the alien dwarf began, to no one in particular. "It was in the eighteenth century. A beautiful and sunny Monday—or was it a raining Friday? I think a snowed-in Tuesday seems most likely, but it could have been a heat-stricken Thursday..." There were few customers that day, and those who remained had fallen asleep, long before Excalibur and decided the date.

In the end, sleep was a short dream that evaded his grasp but that was alright. Soul had spent the wee morning hours in gentle contemplation. There were times when he would relapse into bouts of doubt but they were more or less short lived, and his confidence in Maka triumphed. At the first sign of day break (which was rather late because light had to be strong to break through the cursed gloom) he rolled out of bed, ready for the day. He was chipper than he'd ever recalled himself to be. He headed to the bathroom and nearly collapsed.

His breathing was immediately wispy, his muscles ached and his chest constricted in pain. What the devil? Another wave of weakness hit him and had him on his knees. Nothing stirred in his room except his heaving frame and the soft bobbing of his soul. His soul... He looked upon it in earnest and did not like what he found. It was becoming more translucent than he had become accustom and dark bruise-like splotches were drift upon the surface like refuse in a scummy pond. How could he have been so taken with the girl that he would forget to watch his soul? Especially now when the curse was in movement once more?

"Damn it!" And he beat his fist upon the door frame. Again he thought of the utter futility today would be. Had that wench never come! Had she not, he would not be in this situation where he was—where he was experience a heart... He sighed, regaining composure and continuing to the washroom. Whatever happened after today he would not regret. Nothing in this world could make him regret the feeling of total elation that sparked in his heart upon glancing at Maka's face. He was going to impress her today, and win her heart. Or he would lose his soul in the process.

She stretched and curled her toes. Her heart was thrumming to some exciting pulse that perforated the darkness of her surroundings. And, there was light. Curious. She rolled out of bed and donned on the only item that was made available in her wardrobe, a deep brown gingham skirt that hugged her waist stately and modestly flounced at her shins. With it came an old-fashioned crème shirt that put her in the mind of early 20th century teachers. It was not her usual attire but a little change was good and who was she to complain about such trivialities? Down the main hall stairs and down the hallway to the breakfast room and still she was perplexed to the fact that there was no loud bullhorn, no overly concerned tea-pots and the maniacal foot rest was nowhere in sight. Where was everyone?

She entered the relatively bright room and she would admit to herself all through the rest of the day that her heart must have hopped with glee in her chest. Soul was never one to join her at breakfast, from her limited experience, and if he did he would be late and scowl a lot. Of course his face would relax after a period of conversation—especially when none of the rest of the household was around them—and he would become quite genial. She liked to fancy that she was like his morning coffee, or at least that was how Liz had put it.

Today he was down before her and actually drinking hot coffee in his wait for her (she felt a little jealous at that which Liz smirked at from behind the scenes). She entered with a usual cheery greeting and he responded with a larger-than usual smile in return. Yeah, that heart of hers.

"Morning Maka," he said, and there was merriment in his voice. The morning light was making his face very appeasing, which again was rare. Usually he shunned light and looked like the dead upon being caught in the ray. This morning he was embracing it!

"Wow. I didn't expect to see you down to breakfast so early. What's up?" She smiled jokingly at Soul. Soul raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"I guess no one told you but everyone figured that we would have a little party, like the ones we used to have in my times," he said coolly. He had almost faltered upon reference to his past but he pulled through. "You know; fancy food, balls and gowns, music and dancing. The whole shebang, if you'd like to experience something like that." Her eyes were not without ample amounts of wonder.

"I think that would be so cool! I would love to partake."

"Terrific," the Soul said, _grinning_ as he took a bite of his freshly made quiche, "Because you are going to be the star of the ball. And you can eat any time you want, but hurry a bit because there is something I want to show you." There was an excitement in his voice that got her giddy as well.

"What is it?"

"I'd rather show you." They had a little staring contest, one in which Maka tried to get an answer out of him with her large eyes imploring whereas Soul merely had another bite from his meal (small it may be noted. Soul's long cursed life had long left him without appetite and the morning was just for show and support, truth be told).

"Fine. Itadakiimasu." She ate speedily, but slowed as Soul struck up conversation with her on his own accord. He was feeling bold and was determined. He could see she noticed his forward behaviour but that she was not all too disturbed by it. She just smiled and went along with it. God, her smile was beautiful. And he couldn't help but laugh heartily when food flew out of her mouth - her incredulous response to a comment of his. Her flustered modesty was so _alive. _She glared at him but was overtaken by the spirit he unconsciously emitted. Maka couldn't help but notice it.

He was beautiful.

He had quite a grasp upon her wrist. Not too tight but definitely not going to let go for anything in this world or the next—or at least until he planned to. He pulled her toward a destination she would have likely been taken to prior had she not wandered to his room those first days. Things worked out for the better, she supposed, so she had no regrets. At the large doors he turned to her and grinned mischievously.

"Alright. Close your eyes, Maka." She looked at him skeptically but that was for show because she had acquired a large share of faith in this man who looked as happy as a little boy at the moment.

"Why?" Though she needn't have asked, having no more reason than playing along with him.

"Because I want it to be a surprise."

"But I already know it's probably the library I heard of previously!" He didn't falter a bit and covered her eyes for her. She didn't fight back.

"I know you know. You're far too smart not to, but you've never seen it so..." and he dragged her into the room. "Now remember to keep them shut till I say so."

"Yes, yes." And Maka stood akimbo her face following his sounds around the room. Through her lids she perceived light streaming from the windows as curtains were pulled open. She heard a curtain rod pull from the wall and heard Soul's careless "Oops. My Bad."

"Alright. You ready?"

"Yes!"

"Now." And she opened her eyes and gasped. For one house this was a lot of books. Wow.

"Wow. There are so many books here! Aisles and oh my... How come you have so many?" Soul looked around as he grouped together an answer.

"My mother was a bit crazy about that. She never read but she thought it looked...quite aesthetic." He wrinkled his nose. "But more importantly, do you really like it?" He asked intently. She stared at him incredulously.

"My gosh, Soul. I love it! I'd love to have such a vast collection at my finger tips! My school has a library, or course, but it spends all its funds on textbooks and academic writings. Although I read most of them, a little variation would be nice. This is just lovely Soul!" And she traipsed over to the nearest shelf to sample their contents. Soul followed smoothly behind.

"You know, I'm not much of a reader myself and I haven't anything to do with these books so... How would you like this whole library to be yours?" He said this nonchalantly and watched as she spun in surprise.

"Wow, I—I couldn't accept such a grand gift as such, Soul but thank you-" Soul would have none of it.

"It's all yours, Maka. I truly mean it and it would be a great pleasure to have you accept this." His eye brow raised in anticipation of her answer, his hand slightly stretched out to all that he offered. Maka caved and grabbed his forearms with enthusiasm, pulling him close enough for a hug, had the thought crossed her mind. He was genuinely pleased with her reaction.

"Thank you so much Soul! I just don't know what else to say!"

"How about you grab a few and we take a seat at the window? Have at your new treasure?" Soul suggested easily, as he slipped out of her kindly grasp and leaned into an accented armchair. She followed with an armful and a skirt full of books. He took one and settled to peruse through it idly while she avidly took in the words of her selection.

Soul felt that this was how it should be. Just he and her. He wouldn't mind staying in this moment forever but alas he'd have to continue to the next part of his plan or else. He used her presence for assurance as he sought out courage in him to continue on. A near two hours passed before he decided where he should take the day. He was going to suggest lunch but Maka, while looking up at him, caught sight of the gentle ice that fell outside, thought it would be splendid to stretch a bit after all that reading.

"I don't know if you've heard but it _never_ snows where I come from so I really do want to take the opportunity," she said as she sought the room's exit. A shadow of things not of the her current dwelling settled upon her face as she slowed at the door. She muttered softly, "I can't stay here forever?"

Soul started at once. He could not allow alluring thoughts of the outside world ruin her reception of his...confession. He swept towards her, took her arm gallantly and led her out. Down the stairs they went, Maka being engaged into small take until they reached the prim coat room. Maka shifted her pigtails out of the way to don earmuffs. Soul shrugged on his coat and slipped his deerskin gloves on nonchalantly.

"Soul, are you going out?"

"I am, indeed, coming outside with you, Maka." She grinned and followed him out. She seemed happy about the situation and she was but she was unsure how to behave in the nipping cold with a kindly demon gentleman. Could she twirl and fall back and still be presentable. She daren't think of snowba—

Plat.

She turned to see the man bent down, crafting another ball of white attack. He looked up, straightened up and chucked the object at her, hitting her thigh.

"What? Would you prefer me to stand and freeze, my dear?" He was not in the slightest worried of infuriating her. One, she was probably born infuriated and two, her haughty huff as she stormed off sounded like a threat that she'd be back.

But the retreat was a feint. She whipped around and tossed a snowball straight at his face. He wasn't as surprised as she thought he'd be. Far the contrary. His face became wicked (wickedly more handsome, Maka fleetingly thought) and loomed from the short distance.

"That was good Maka. But that also marked a war. Are you prepared?" She frowned, gulped back a mite of terror that was crawling up her throat. They stared... And she ran, plunging into the high snow with each step. Soul followed at a slightly slower pace, stooping elegantly every now and then to gather artillery. When he finally caught up with her, he showered her with a storm of snow and slinked away snickering, waiting for her move.

It can be assured that Maka rose to the occasion with a might of iron. And Soul regretted nothing in that frame of time.

"Ai... Tell him to impress her as _a man _would a _lady_, and he goes out to play in the snow like a little boy. I can't even tell if he's serious about this evening's engagement, or has just given up. Patty, why aren't you out there, going crazy as usual?" Kid, on the window ledge, turned to the foot stool that was propped up upon Liz and observing the scene outside.

"Oh! Well, you know! It's Soul and Maka's time and the whole world is theirs today. I'm not going to spoil it." She said, bubbly as ever.

"Oh, well that is very mature of you, Patricia. I suppose a few centuries has finally rubbed off on you."

"Besides, we've got to see them kiss." Had the sisters faces, they would have been contorted in impish grins to match the perverted giggles that came from their direction.

"Ah... I see, well things to do. Ahem." Kid made a getaway. Those two were terrifying when romantically excited. They haven't been so for forever but he could conjure back their near sinister human forms back in days olden quite easily.

It was not always a pleasant picture.

* * *

_A/N: Uh... Is this where I beg for mercy? Let's forego it all._

_Thank you all for your continued support in this crossover (I really don't deserve it anymore - -;). All the reviews and story alerts I receive, I really appreciate it._

_And _you, _Kaoru97. With all the back-to-back messages I got from you. That made me finish this chapter up. Thank ;)_

_I hope (but no promises) to start and finish chapter 15 soon. I really do want to finish this story by the end of October for it's quasi-three year anniversary. And move onto new endeavours, Soul Eater-wise._

_~~Kaminoma._


End file.
